Amor Cigano
by Strikninah
Summary: Saori eh uma cigana, e conhece o amor de sua vida numa festa. Ela irá transpor as barreiras d sua comunidade e mudará a vida d todos ao seu redor. CAPÍTULO 6 ONLINE
1. Default Chapter

Uma jovem cigana se apaixona por um rapaz que não pertence a comunidade cigana, nem ele nem ela sabem, mas estão predestinados a se encontrarem e descobrirem um amor impossível, este encontro vai mudar tanto as suas vidas como também a vida das pessoas que os cercam. Tradição, crença, emoções a flor da pele. Será o amor capaz de ultrapassar tantas barreiras? Esses corações resistiram a um Amor Cigano?

**AMOR CIGANO**

A história começa em um acampamento cigano. Duas moças conversavam sentadas em banquinhos, com uma mesa no meio. Elas estavam atrás de um lençol branco, fazendo com que apenas se pudesse ver a sombra das jovens ciganas. Uma brisa sopra forte e faz o lençol levantar, sendo possível vê-las agora. Uma delas vira uma carta do baralho encima do meio da mesa.

- A carta do Amor! Isso parece bom!  
- Amor... – Diz a moça de cabelos roxos que havia virado a carta. – É apenas uma carta, Hilda. Nada mais que uma carta.  
- Ora Saori! Você sabe que minhas cartas são mágicas!  
- Assim como meus pés! – Era June, a filha mais nova da família Kido, sobrenome muito respeitado entre os ciganos.  
- June? E a escola? – Pergunta Hilda, a mais velha das cinco filhas do Sr. Aioros Kido. (olha o que eu não invento!!!)  
- Saímos mais cedo hoje!  
- E Pandora? Onde estava que não foi te buscar? – Hilda, talvez por ser a mais velha, sempre cuidou das irmãs, desde a morte da Sra. Kido.  
- Deve estar conversando com Shunrei!  
- Deve é estar atrapalhando Shunrei! – Saori falou num tom irônico.  
- Todos estão preocupados com a festa hoje!  
- É mesmo Hilda! – A caçula toma um choque. – Eu não comprei nenhum presente para Shaka! Aiiii! E agora?!  
- Por que você não faz um presente? – Sugere Saori saindo do local.  
- Pode ser...É – a cigana loira entra em uma barraca.  
- E as cartas, Saori?  
- Elas não estão funcionando hoje! – ela avista Pandora um pouco mais a frente e vai atrás dela.

A cena muda para a sala de estar de um apartamento luxuoso.

- Que dia! Que dia, Seiya! – um jovem loiro se atira no sofá.   
- O que aconteceu, Hyoga? – pergunta um jovem de cabelos castanhos que lia um livro.  
- É a Eire! Ela é muito ciumenta! – Hyoga se ajeita no sofá. – E você? Tudo bem com a Shina?  
- Tudo normal, como sempre foi. – Seiya demonstra não estar muito animado.  
- Deixa eu adivinhar, ontem ela veio jantar aqui novamente, não?  
- Ela vem, ficamos conversando com a presença "nada notável" da mamãe Marin. Todo dia é sempre a mesma coisa! Odeio essa vida!  
- Seiya, você está me assustando! Vai dar uma volta pra esfriar essa cabecinha.  
- Quer saber? É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! – Seiya sai nervoso e encontra com um outro jovem na porta. – Tchau, Shiryu!  
- Mas eu nem dei "oi"? – ele olha para o corredor que estava vazio, como se Seiya nunca tivesse saído. – O que ouve com o nosso irmãozinho?   
- Eu também gostaria de saber... – fala Hyoga pensativo. Ele pega o livro de Seiya e uma maça que estava encima da mesa e começa a comer.

Enquanto isso...

- Por favor, Pandora!  
- Saori, não! Você sabe que eu não levo jeito com isso! O meu dom é cantar! O seu é que é ler a sorte! Se você quer saber seu futuro peça para Hilda tirar as cartas pra você!  
- Eu já fiz isso e não deu certo!  
- Como assim? As cartas de Hilda são "mágicas", não falham nunca!  
- Eu sei que esse não é o seu dom, mas tirando eu, só você sabe ver a sorte na palma da mão! Sei muito bem que cada uma de nós tem um dom. – ela começa a contar nos dedos. – O de Hilda, são as cartas, o seu é a voz, o de Shunrei é a comida, eu tenho o dom de ler a sorte na palma da mão das pessoas e June possui o dom da dança. Mas, você tem que fazer isso! Por mim!!  
- Me de a sua mão. Agora, concentre ...  
- Eu sei o que fazer, sei melhor do que você!   
- Se sabe, porque não vê o seu próprio futuro?  
- Pandora! Sabes muito bem que não posso ler a minha própria mão!  
- Schiii! Estou vendo um grande amor, ele não sabe mas também está a sua procura. Os seus destinos vão se cruzar várias vezes. A convivência entre vocês vai mudar não só as suas vidas, como também a vida das pessoas que os cercam. – Saori tira a mão bruscamente. Pandora não liga e continua tirando as roupas do varal.  
- Tudo isso é besteira! Eu sou a única que sabe ler o futuro decentemente?   
- Você é que sabe mais, o que eu sei é muito pouco. Afinal, o dom é seu!  
- Ai! Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer!  
- E uma delas é levar essas roupas pra casa. – Pandora entrega um cesto cheio de roupas para a irmã.   
- É, - Saori pega o cesto – este sim, é meu destino! – Saori já está meio distante de Pandora.  
- Saori! – Pandora grita tentando chamar a irmã. Saori continua andando mas, olhando para trás, totalmente distraída.   
- Não se esqueça, o amor de sua vida está ao seu lado! – Saori perde Pandora de vista e a procura com os olhos, até que ela esbarra em alguém.  
- Desculpe. – Seiya se abaixa para juntar algumas roupas que caíram do cesto.  
- Ah! Não foi nada. – Saori nunca tinha visto aquele rapaz no acampamento, tenta ver o rosto dele para ver se reconhecia.

Seiya se levanta, Saori acompanha com os olhos o rosto dele, até que seja possível ver quem era ele. O jovem põe as roupas de volta no cesto.

- A senhorita também deveria olhar por onde anda! – aquilo faz a cigana abaixar a cabeça e desviar os olhos.  
- Realmente, - ela não esperava algo tão grosseiro sair da boca daquele belo rapaz, mas logo improvisou uma boa desculpa. – me desculpe. É que eu não costumo enxergar seres insignificantes!  
- Que pena! Nunca vai saber como você é bonita. – Seiya sai correndo.  
- Hã?! – Saori olha surpresa para o jovem, que some em meio as pessoas do acampamento.

Seiya já estava longe do local onde esbarrara com aquela moça cigana.

- "Seres insignificantes"!.....Linda, mas não tanto quanto mal-educada! – ele observa a tudo fascinado com aquele lugar e com aquelas pessoas. – Como eu queria ser um cigano! Eles vão pra onde querem e quando querem! – Seiya continua sua caminhada com um olhar curioso.

Já no apartamento da empresária Marin Ogawara....

- Nossa! Sou que me dou mal e ele é que fica irritado?!  
- Esquece o Seiya, Shiryu! Isso passa. Mas que história é essa de "sou eu que me dou mal"? Por acaso você tá falando do jantar de ontem???  
- Como sempre o Shun me apresentou um a "ex" do Seiya.  
- A tal Miho já namorou o Seiya??   
- Acho que sim, só falava dele! Se não era ex-namorada era ex-fã!  
- É, Shiryu, você vai ficar pra Titio!!!  
- Até o Seiya vai casar, e eu aqui, sozinho.  
- Ainda tem o Ikki e o Shun.- Hyoga tentava levantar a bola do irmão.  
- O Shun é muito novo, e o Ikki, já é viúvo!  
- É, desde que a Esmeralda morreu, ele nunca se interessou por mais ninguém.  
- Olha, que já faz dois anos que ela morreu! – dizendo isso, Shiryu deixa a sala e vai até a cozinha.

A campainha no apartamento dos Ogawara toca, Hyoga vai atender.

- Você aqui, Hyoga? – uma mulher ruiva pergunta.  
- Oi mãe! Entre.  
- É óbvio que eu entro! A casa é minha. – Marin vai entrando na casa e sobe alguns degraus da escada.  
- Dona Marin ou Dona Eire? Qual será que me irrita mais???  
- E os seus irmãos? – pergunta a mãe deles parada na escada.  
- Deixa eu ver.... – Hyoga olha os bolsos. – é, aqui eles não estão! – Marin faz uma cara ameaçadora para ele. – O Shun, deve estar na escola. O Seiya estava de TPM – Hyoga quase ri ao falar isso. – e resolveu dar uma volta. O Shiryu deve estar assaltando a geladeira neste exato momento. Eu estou aqui fugindo da fúria da dona Eire e o Ikki, se a senhora não se lembra, não mora aqui e eu não vejo ele a quase um mês! Fim do relatório.   
- Oi mãe! – Shiryu trazia um sanduíche enorme (na verdade eram cinco sanduíches juntos!!')  
- Oi filho! Eu estou atrasada para um compromisso importantíssimo agora, depois a gente se fala tá? – Ela sobe as escadas correndo.   
- Que estranho, ela não pediu o relatório hoje?  
- Não Shiryu, eu já fiz o relatório pra ela.

Após largar o cesto em casa, Saori foi falar com Shaka, um grande amigo e conselheiro que estava de aniversário hoje.

- Shaka? – ela vê um homem sentado na beira de um lago, provavelmente seu amigo aniversariante.  
- Saori? Algum problema? – Ele permanece de costas, olhando pra o rio.  
- Nada. – Saori senta ao lado de Shaka. – Eu só queria conversar...  
- Sobre? – a indiferença de Shaka não incomodava Saori, ela o conhecia desde que era um bebê, e sabe que ele é assim desde que a mãe dela morreu.  
- Sorte....futuro,– um grande silêncio se faz, até que a jovem completa. – amor!  
- Você quer dizer, a SUA sorte, o SEU futuro, e o SEU amor?  
- Hilda tirou as cartas pra mim, veio a carta do amor. Mas não é o que eu sinto...  
- As vezes as cartas erram.   
- Então eu pedi para Pandora ler a minha mão.  
- Pensei que só você tivesse esse dom.  
- Não, Pandora também tem, mas que eu sou melhor sou! – os dois riem, Shaka não entende por que se sente tão bem perto de Saori, ela parecia muito com a mãe dela, a única mulher que ele amou. O que sentia por aquela "ciganinha", como ele a chamava, não era um amor como o que sentia pela mãe de Saori, era diferente.  
- Pandora não é tão ruim, ela já acertou muita coisa.  
- É, mas ela também falou que eu encontrarei um amor em breve. Mas eu sei que esse não é o meu futuro. Aqui – ela põe a mão no peito. – eu sinto que ainda falta muito pra mim achar um amor... sinto algo estranho, mas não pode ser amor. Eu não sinto essa coisa estranha por ninguém, eu apenas.......sinto, apenas sinto isso as vezes. Não pode ser amor! Por que, se fosse, por que eu sentiria isso mais forte perto de um estranho que eu não sei nem o nome???  
- Ciganinha, você amou alguém? Você já se apaixonou por alguém?   
- Não, nunca.  
- Então como pode ter tanta certeza de que "isso", como você mesma chama, não é um aviso de que o amor da sua vida está próximo? Que esse estranho, por quem seu coração bateu mais forte não é o seu grande amor? – Shaka abaixa a cabeça. – Eu só percebi como amava a sua mãe quando ela já havia se casado com seu pai. – o cigano se levanta e vai embora sem olhar para trás, pois sabia que se olhasse, Saori perceberia suas lágrimas. Saori continua ali, sentada, olhando o lago, pensando naquilo que Shaka lhe dissera.

Depois de dar umas voltas pelo acampamento cigano, Seiya resolve conversar um pouco com sua noiva. Ele pega seu carro e vai até o apartamento de Shina. Ao chegar lá, ele se depara com uma cena nada agradável. Shina e um outro cara estavam abraçados, na frente do apartamento dela.

- Você tem que ir embora, daqui a pouco eu vou para mais um jantar na casa do meu querido Seiya.- Shina falava num tom de deboche.  
- Pobre coitado! Até quando você vai enganá-lo?  
- Até que eu engravide, case, me separe e ganhe uma boa pensão, Shura! – os dois se beijam. Shina não sabia porque continuava a enganar Shura, se ela realmente estava gostando de Seiya, talvez por que ela e Shura estavam juntos a tanto tempo que seria difícil dar um fora nele, ou então porque sabia que, se terminasse com ele, o amante contaria tudo para Seiya.

Após alguns minutos, Seiya já não agüentava ver aquela traição, ele gostava muito de Shina, aquilo lhe doía profundamente. Sem saber o que fazer, ele resolve ir embora, mas se atrapalha, derruba um vaso de flores que estava no corredor e é notado por Shura e Shina, que sai correndo atrás do noivo. Seiya vai para casa, sabia que lá ela não iria segui-lo, Shina não gostava de escândalos, e sabia que se eles começassem uma discussão na casa dele, iria ser pior. Seiya finalmente chega em sua casa, encontra Shiryu com um balde de pipoca (sim um balde de lavar roupa cheio de pipoca!).

- Oi Seiya! – Shiryu falava de boca cheia.  
- Não posso conversar agora, Shiryu!  
- Você já vai sair de novo?   
- Vou, por que?  
- Então já busca o Shun na escola, eu prometi pra mãe que ia fazer isso, mas esse filme tá tão bom....  
- Eu busco. Tchau! – Seiya bate a porta.  
- Como ele tá estranho hoje! – sem dar muita importância para o nervosismo de Seiya, Shiryu enche a boca de pipoca.

Enquanto isso, Marin está tendo alguns problemas no trabalho.

- Sra. Marin, temos alguns problemas...  
- Quais Shion?  
- Esquecemos de avisá-la sobre uma reunião.  
- Quando é?  
- É agora!  
- O que?  
- Aquela reunião com o dono da empresa que a senhora quer comprar, esquecemos de avisar que ela foi remarcada pra hoje as sete da noite.  
- Mas então eu já estou encima da hora! – Marin arruma alguns papéis e coloca outros dentro de uma pasta. – A sede da empresa não é muito longe, eu vou de táxi, até eu chamar o motorista eu perco a reunião. – Ao chegar na saída do edifício onde ficava seu escritório, Marin faz sinal para o primeiro táxi que passa.

Marin entra no carro, fecha a porta e se acomoda no banco de trás.

- Av. São Pedro, esquina com a rua Amazonas, por favor! – fazia tempo, mas Aioria ainda lembrava daquela doce voz.  
- Marin? – ele não acredita que finalmente a reencontrou. Marin olha para o retrovisor, nunca esqueceu aqueles belos olhos, ele vira para trás. Agora ela pode ver o rosto inteiro, os dois estão totalmente sem reação, foi um reencontro inusitado.   
- Aioria. – a voz de Marin tem um tom rancoroso.  
- Av. São Pedro não é mesmo? – o taxista tenta mudar de assunto e amenizar o clima dentro daquele veículo. O resto do caminho é feito no mais completo desconforto e silêncio.   
Hyoga chega em casa e depois de uma longa discussão com Eire, ele resolve dar um passeio de carro para esfriar a cabeça, passa na frente do acampamento cigano, vê que estão dando uma festa e resolve assistir a festa dos ciganos. A festa está bastante animada, mas falta o principal, o aniversariante, que está falando com alguém no telefone.

- Então você volta para o Brasil amanhã? A Saori está muito bem, muito bonita, você tem sorte, Julian! – ele percebe que Saori está na porta de sua cabana. – Até amanhã, tchau! – Shaka desliga o telefone.  
- Era o Julian, não era?  
- Sim, era seu noivo, ciganinha.  
- O que ele disse? – a jovem parecia não querer saber a resposta.  
- Que ele está voltando, e chega amanhã no Brasil. – uma lágrima escorre do rosto de Saori.  
- Eu não quero me casar com ele!  
- Eu sei mas... – ela sai correndo. – Saori! Espera! – Aioros entra no local.  
- O que você disse a ela, Shaka?  
- Nada. Não precisei, ela sabe que essa história de ser prometido a alguém quando ainda se é um bebê é besteira! Você também sabe disso, Aioros! Agora com licença, eu vou voltar para a minha festa. Ah! A propósito, Julian chega amanhã. – Shaka vai em direção a festa, Aioros fica um tempo pensando nas palavras que ouvira do amigo, será que tudo o que ele disse era verdade?

Uma roda se forma, Mú começa a tocar o seu violino, Saori para de chorar ao ver que a música mais tradicional e também sua preferida está sendo tocada.

- É Kaldarash! – a moça sai correndo e entra no meio da roda, junto com suas irmãs Shunrei e Pandora.

Saori dança animadamente, precisava dançar para esquecer sua tristeza. Neste momento Seiya e Shun chegam. Seiya não consegue tirar os olhos de Saori, puxa o irmão para o mais perto possível da roda. Estava escuro, ele mal conseguia ver exatamente quem era, mas se sentiu enfeitiçado pela dança da jovem cigana. Shaka entrou no meio da roda e colocou uma flor no cabelo de Saori, de tão animada ela nem percebe, depois dançou um pouco e pediu para Mu o violino emprestado. Shun já não agüentava ficar ali parado, já fazia quase uma hora que os dois estavam parados ali, olhando as ciganas dançarem. Pandora sai da roda, e June entra, animada como Saori. Agora é a vez de Shun ser pego pelo feitiço cigano das jovens. June estava tão distraída que nem percebera que empurrou Saori, que caiu encima de Seiya, em meio aquela bela dança, tanta felicidade, ninguém notou quando o mundo parou diante dos dois apaixonados, que estavam com os rostos bem próximos, o olhar dos dois se cruzara, os dois continuaram olhando fundo, um no olho do outro, os rostos foram se aproximando mais ainda, até que seus lábios se tocassem, quanta coisas eles sentiram naquele meio minuto, era difícil explicar. Saori parecia perdida nos braços daquele desconhecido, aquilo era tão bom. Mas a cigana lembrou do pai e de todos que poderiam estar presenciando aquele beijo, assustada, Saori saiu correndo, deixando Seiya paralisado, ele tenta ver para onde ela foi, mas não consegue avistá-la, ele sente algo em sua mão, uma flor.

Ao ver que Pandora saiu da roda, Mu também sai e vai atrás da jovem. Pandora vê que Mu a segue e muda de caminho, indo parar em uma casa abandonada, próxima ao acampamento. Ela para e espera Mu, que chega por trás dela e põe as mãos nos olhos da moça. Ela vira e os dois se beijam.

- O que foi Pandora? Parece que você está triste?  
- É que hoje é a nossa despedida...  
- Como?  
- Você e Hilda foram prometidos quando ainda eram crianças, ela é minha irmã, não quero mais fazer isso com ela. – Pandora luta contra suas lágrimas. Mu a abraça.  
- Eu te amo, e se pudesse casava contigo! Mas tenho que obedecer a tradição, saiba que mesmo que me case, eu sempre vou te amar!

Aioros ainda está na cabana de Shaka quando o celular dele toca, aquele celular não era só de Shaka, e sim, de todo o acampamento. Aioros atende.

- Alô?  
- Senhor Aioros? – diz uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.  
- Sou eu mesmo, quem fala? – a ligação não estava muito boa.  
- Julian Solo, seu futuro genro!  
- Julian! – um grande sorriso toma conta do rosto do Sr. Kido.  
- Saori está aí? Eu liguei antes mas Shaka disse ela não estava.  
- Ah, foi Shaka quem disse? Eu vou chama-la, espere um momento Julian. – Ele sai e vai até a roda, olha um pouco e depois chama Hilda.  
- O que foi Pai?  
- Onde está Saori?  
- Eu não sei, mas ela estava aqui até agora...  
- Então vá atrás dela, é muito importante, o noivo dela está no telefone.  
- Claro, pai. – Hilda sai correndo, pensando em onde a irmã poderia estar, logo ela lembra da casa abandonada onde Saori se escondia quando queria ficar sozinha. – É lá que ela deve estar, com certeza está se escondendo pra não ter que falar com Julian, poucas moças tem a sorte que eu tenho. Meu noivo me ama e eu o amo também!

Seiya resolve procurar a jovem pelo acampamento, afinal, aquele lugar não era tão grande e ele precisava muito encontrá-la, ver aqueles olhos novamente e descobrir a que rosto pertenciam.

- Shun, me ajude a procurá-la!  
- Eu não! Prefiro ficar aqui. – disse o garoto sem tirar os olhos da roda dos ciganos.  
- Ah! Claro que você não vai querer sair daqui.- diz Seiya ao olhar na mesma direção que o irmão e constatar que ele trocava olhares com uma bela garota loira. – Eu volto já, não saia daqui, ouviu?   
- ...  
- Vou considerar isso como um sim. – diz Seiya que sai apressado. – Eu preciso encontrá-la!

Estou bastante inspirada pra essa estória!!! Afinal, eu pesquisei muito sobre a cultura cigana e tudo que diz respeito a cultura, costumes e crenças são e serão relatadas com extrema veracidade. A song-fic só começa no segundo capítulo e será uma música por capítulo. Talvez eu demore pra escrever o resto, coloquem a culpa nos professores!!! Eu não pedi pra estudar tanto. E pessoal, não esqueçam de me escrever dizendo o q vocês acharam!!! Eu tenho em mente uma continuação muito bonita pra essa estória, mas se vocês não me incentivarem mandando e-mails eu transformo isso numa porcaria pior do que já está!!!

Bjus e Feliz Carnaval atrasado!!!   
.::.Sarah-chan.::.


	2. Palavras ao Vento

O táxi para na frente de um grande e luxuoso edifício, chove ainda mais naquela parte da cidade.

- Quanto é? – pergunta Marin pegando sua pasta e seu casaco.  
- Pra você é de graça! Não posso cobrar nada de quem devo.  
- Pois saiba que a mim você não deve nada! Eu prefiro perdoar a sua dívida, assim não preciso vê-lo novamente!  
- Sei que está magoada, e que será difícil me perdoar...  
- Quem falou em perdão? Tome. – a empresária entrega uma nota de cem reais a Aioria, sai do carro e fecha a porta do veículo.  
- Espera! A corrida não deu tudo isso!  
- Fique pra você, como gorjeta! – ela sai irritada do carro, cumprimenta o porteiro e entra. O táxi dobra a esquina, Marin volta a porta e espia, fica aliviada ao ver que o táxi já havia partido. Ela entra novamente no edifício e entra no elevador.

Após alguns minutos, o táxi aparece novamente na rua. Aioria sai do carro e vai até o porteiro do edifício.

- Com licença! Por favor, quem é aquela senhorita ruiva que entrou aí a uns minutos atrás?  
- A Sra. Marin Ogawara? Ela é uma grande empresária, provavelmente vai comprar está empresa, faz um mês mais ou menos que ela anda tento reuniões com os donos daqui, pra acertar a venda, sabe?  
- Ah, Claro! Eu pensei que era uma amiga minha que não via a muito tempo, mas você disse Ogawara, não é mesmo?  
- É.  
- Pois então não é minha amiga, o sobrenome dela é outro.  
- Bem, Ogawara era o sobrenome do falecido marido dela, o nome de solteira eu não sei.  
- De qualquer forma, muito obrigado! – Aioria sai correndo e entra em seu táxi, que logo some nas avenidas engarrafadas da cidade.

Saori está na beira do lago olhando as estrelas e pensando na conversa que tivera mais cedo com Shaka. "Você já amou alguém?", finalmente ela tem o que responder a Shaka:

- Sim, já amei.....e ainda amo.... – ela fica um longo tempo em silêncio, lembrando do beijo e também daqueles olhos castanhos, eles a hipnotizaram. Em pensar que a pouco ela estava chorando, e agora, já não sabia como expressar sua felicidade com o ocorrido a pouco. "Será que alguém viu?", perguntasse a jovem, despertando de seus pensamentos e abrindo os olhos – Preciso falar com o meu pai!  
- E ele também precisa falar com você. – Shunrei estava bem atrás de Saori.  
- Ah! Shunrei?! Vo, você, - Saori começa a gaguejar. – você estava me espionando a muito tempo?  
- Eu não estava te "espionando". E não se preocupe, não ouvi nada de comprometedor...AINDA. Papai quer falar contigo.  
- E o que ele quer q eu faça dessa vez?  
- Que você fale com o seu noivo...  
- E eu sou obrigada?  
- De certa forma... Sim! Você viu a Hilda por aí? Ela disse que ia te procurar, mas não sei aonde ela foi procurar. A Pandora também sumiu, e você sabe como o Sr. Aioros fica quando ficamos até tarde fora de casa...  
- Não, eu não as vi. Agora com licença, qualquer coisa, e qualquer coisa MESMO, me chame, eu estarei pagando pelos meus pecados conversando com alguém lá na casa do Shaka.

Seiya ainda está a procura da misteriosa garota que beijara, ele já não sabia onde procurar, revirou aquele acampamento todo atrás dela, já havia até esquecido que deixara seu irmão caçula perto da fogueira. O mais estranho para Seiya era que ele não sentia nem ódio, rancor, raiva ou tristeza pelo que Shina lhe fez e pela cena que vira no apartamento da ex-noiva, tudo o que ele sentia era felicidade e tranqüilidade.

**_Ando por aí querendo te encontrar,_**  
**_Em cada esquina paro em cada olhar._**  
**_Deixo a tristeza e trago a esperança em seu lugar._**

Hilda chega a casa abandonada, percebe que há um feixe luz em um dos aposentos, resolve ir até lá, tendo a certeza de que Saori estaria lá, chorando. Quando chega mais perto, ela ouvi duas vozes, um homem e uma mulher estavam conversando. Hilda continua andando, até descobrir de quem são as vozes: Pandora e Mu, seu noivo. Ela fica paralisada, o que eles estariam conversando, e por que naquele lugar? Hilda fica atrás da porta, ouvindo tudo.

- Pandora, eu não quero que tudo termine assim, aqui....  
- Eu não posso mais fazer isso com a minha irmã! Não é certo! Ela te ama, te ama muito...  
- Mas não tanto quanto eu te amo!  
- Mu!!! – Pandora o abraça, ela nunca foi uma criança muito chorona, suas irmãs, seu pai, seu tio e Shaka nunca a viram chorando, Mu, foi o primeiro.  
- Eu sei que está errado, mas são os nossos costumes, a nossa tradição! – ele a beija, mas os dois são interrompidos por um grito vindo da porta.  
- Malditos!!! Vocês me enganaram o tempo todo! – Hilda está nervosa, com raiva e chorava muito. A única coisa que ela pensa em fazer é correr, correr para bem longe dali.

Hyoga ainda observava o lugar, quando se lembra de uma importante reunião que teria no outro dia, ele olha no relógio e vê que já era tarde, era melhor ir para casa.

Saori está na cabana de Shaka, falando ao telefone com Julian e sendo observada por seu pai e Shunrei.

- Nossa Julian. Que interessante. – menti desanimadamente Saori. – Claro que eu estou louca pra saber quando você volta. – mais desanimada ainda. Julian passa algum tempo falando e algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo semblante melancólico da cigana. – É, eu estou louca para que você venha....E que no meio do caminho o seu avião EXPLODA! – Saori desliga o aparelho e sai correndo.

Enquanto corria, várias coisas se passavam em sua cabeça, será que algum dia ela conseguiria ser feliz? Será que, um dia, encontraria aquele rapaz de novo? Ou será que nem um novo amor vai vir e tomar seu coração? Porque o futuro não nos apresenta resposta? Tudo o que aquela cigana tristonha queria agora era ter a certeza de que seria feliz, ao lado daquele por quem ela se apaixonara.

**_Que o nosso amor pra sempre viva,_**  
**_Minha dádiva!_**  
**_Quero poder jurar que essa paixão jamais será..._**

A festa já havia acabado, June ajudava a arrumar as coisas enquanto conversava com Shun. Até que Miro veja sua prometida com outro e não gosta.

- June, posso falar com você?  
- Claro, Miro. – diz a loirinha se afastando um pouco de Shun e indo até onde o noivo estava. – O que foi?  
- Não quero que você fique falando com estranhos! Muito menos com outros caras!  
- Me responda, Miro: o que você acha que eu estava fazendo? Namorando com ele? Eu já tenho 16 anos! Não caio na teia de qualquer um! Eu sei me cuidar! Agora com licença!  
- É o que eu espero! – ainda muito irritada, June volta a arrumar as coisas.

Pandora e Mu ainda estão parados no mesmo lugar, não acreditando no flagra de Hilda.

- Eu preciso falar com a minha irmã!  
- Deixa ela, Pandora! Foi melhor assim, que ela saiba desde o início que não gosto dela, e sim de você!  
- Se não gosta dela, pelo menos a respeite! – Pandora sai correndo, afim de alcançar a irmã e pedir perdão, logo a alcança. Começa a chover, aos poucos a chuva aumenta.

Hilda está nervosa e com raiva. Nunca imaginou que o homem a quem ela fora prometida pudesse a trair com Pandora, sua irmã. Alguém a puxa pelo braço, é Pandora.

- O que você quer?  
- Conversar... Pedir perdão! Mil vezes perdão, Hilda! Eu juro que nunca mais vou nem olhar pra cara do Mu!  
- E o que isso adianta? Se não fosse eu ter pego vocês, garanto que continuariam a me enganar! Eu não quero que alguém se case comigo por dever! Quero que seja por amor, e se não for amor...Que pelo menos seja por respeito. E isso eu sei que não existe pra vocês! Afinal, você é uma prostituta! Nem sabe o significado da palavra respeito! Você não tem honra, Pandora! Além de trair o seu noivo, ainda trai a sua irmã!  
- Não fale assim comigo! Eu não admito que você me ofenda!  
- Oras! Vai negar que não transou com o Mu? Talvez não com ele, mas eu sei que um homem, que não era Kanon, já tocou em você! Depois de tudo o que eu te fiz! Eu fui a única que te defendeu naquele momento! A única que acreditou em você! Eu devia ter acreditado quando os outros me falavam que você era uma vagabunda! Uma vagabunda que se entrega ao primeiro que passar na sua frente!  
- CALA A BOCA! – mesmo com os pingos de água em seu rosto, podia se notar as lágrimas dela. – Você tem inveja de mim! Por que os garotos sempre gostaram de mim! As nossas amigas sempre preferiam conversar comigo! E até o seu noivo prefere a mim! E sabe por que? Por que eu posso dar filhos a ele! EU POSSO TER FILHOS, HILDA!  
- Me deixa em paz! – Hilda chora, chora como nunca em toda a sua vida. Sumir! É a única alternativa! Morrer! O único alívio!  
- Hilda! Hilda, não! Eu não quis dizer isso! Eu não quis... – é inútil, Hilda jamais iria perdoá-la pelo que disse. Pandora já não tinha forças para correr e mais uma vez tentar falar com Hilda. Ela se ajoelha no chão, deixa a chuva cais sobre seu rosto, como se os pingos que caíam do céu lavassem as lágrimas que escorriam misturadas a chuva pelo se rosto pálido e triste.

Após muito tempo procurando a tal moça, Seiya resolve ir para casa e voltar no dia seguinte. Ele volta para buscar Shun, que já não estava com tanta vontade de ir. Mas enfim, se não fossem logo Marin ficaria preocupada!

Shunrei e seu pai continuavam na casa Shaka, este havia saído, disse precisava pensar na vida.

- Pobre Saori! É a mais azarada de todas nós! – Shunrei lamentava o repúdio que a irmã sentia pelo noivo.  
- Ela é apenas rebelde! Sua mãe também era assim! Isso passa após o casamento e os filhos! – Aioros se mostrava indiferente a tudo o que se passou ali.  
- Não foi assim com a mamãe. Esse "rebeldismo" não passou com o tempo! – June estava parada na porta.  
- Sua mãe foi diferente! A culpa foi daquele idiota do Shaka! Ele sempre teve o poder de confundir a mãe de vocês, Métis sempre confiou muito nele! Shaka apenas soube se aproveitar disso.  
- Tem certeza, papai? – June não parecia satisfeita com as desculpas de Aioros.

Hilda corria pelo acampamento cigano, estava tão desesperada que batia em outras pessoas, tropeçava e caía no chão quase que toda a hora. Ela estava atordoada, nem percebera quando a luz de um farol de carro a iluminou, muito menos quando o carro tentou frear bruscamente para não machucá-la. O barulho do freio a despertou, a chuva fazia com que os pneus cantassem quando travados. Ela para em frente ao carro, um jovem de cabelos loiros desse do veículo e vai na direção de Hilda, que permanecia inerte frente ao automóvel.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Hyoga, ela responde que não balançando a cabeça, seu olhar estava longe, muito longe daquele lugar e do ocorrido.  
- Você se machucou? Quer que eu chame alguém ou te leve para um hospital?  
- Eu queira é estar bem longe daqui. – Hilda olha para ele. – O senhor pode me levar para longe daqui? Para algum lugar, por favor?  
- Claro, mas onde? – Hyoga percebe a tristeza nos olhos da garota. Não entendia por que mas queria fazer algo para ajudá-la, pra fazer com que ela sorrisse.  
- Eu não sei. – a cigana abaixa a cabeça, lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto, mas ela já não tinha vontade de chorar, se essas lágrimas caíam era por vontade própria. – Um lugar calmo. Onde eu possa refletir, onde eu encontre alguém que me ajude...  
- Eu já estou aqui para ajudá-la! Venha, entre no meu carro, vamos conversar, você vai se sentir melhor se desabafar! – Hilda aceita o convite, eles entram no carro, que sai do acampamento, rumo a zona sul.

Shaka andava pelo acampamento, a chuva já havia parado. Ele avista alguém perto da casa abandonada. Eu chegar mais perto, vê que era Pandora, ajoelhada na lama.

- Pandora! O que houve? – ele a segura pelos ombros.  
- Não! – ela o empurra. – Me deixe sozinha! Eu quero....eu quero..... – Pandora estava totalmente confusa, ela se levanta. – Nunca mais ver vocês! Eu não quero mais ver as minhas irmãs! Muito menos o Mu! – a jovem sai correndo, Shaka vê alguém saindo da casa abandonada, resolve ver quem era, e se sabia p porque de Pandora estar tão atormentada.

A essas horas Seiya já está em casa. Quando chegara, encontrou apenas Shiryu dormindo encima da balde vazio de pipocas e alguns recados na secretária eletrônica, um deles era de sua mãe, avisando que ficaria até tarde em uma reunião, outras duas eram de Eire, procurando Hyoga, e outras duas eram de Shina, querendo se explicar com Seiya. Ele agora queria falar com a noiva, apenas para terminarem oficialmente e para dizer que não havia ressentimentos e que Seiya a agradecia por tê-lo feito ir até o acampamento cigano e ter conhecido o amor de sua vida. Shun dormia tranqüilamente, sonhando com a nova escola. Seiya também sonhava, mas não com a escola, afinal tanto fazia se a escola era boa ou não, era o seu último ano lá mesmo, depois viria o vestibular e a faculdade. Mas a escola não tinha nada a ver com o seu sonho, ele sonhava com uma linda garota, de belos olhos verdes, que o beijara no meio de uma festa.  
Essa garota também sonhava e assim como seu amado, esperava que aquele amor não tenha sido apenas um beijo apaixonado no meio de uma festa, mais sim o começo da liberdade dela. A liberdade de amar, de poder amar quem ela quisesse e não quem seu pai e um outro senhor combinaram que ela amaria. Tanto Saori quanto Seiya, esperavam que aquele amor se tornasse mais do que uma simples história em suas vidas, simples palavras.

**_Palavras apenas,_**  
**_Palavras pequenas,_**  
**_Palavras ao vento._**

Já era tarde, Saori dormia em seu quarto junto com June e Shunrei, Hilda havia combinado no dia anterior que dormiria com Shaka, para cuidar dele, afinal sabiam que todo ano, no dia do seu aniversário, Shaka tentava se matar. Todos achavam que ela estava com ele. Aioros esperava sentado na "sala" da casa por Pandora, que sumira desde o meio da festa.

Pandora andava pelas ruas da cidade, o acampamento ficava numa zona muito violenta, cheia de barzinhos onde todos os tipo de gente vendiam seu corpo. Sem pensar no que poderia lhe acontecer, Pandora andava por uma rua deserta e escura. Dois homens saem de trás das árvores.

- Boa noite, senhorita! Está perdida? – pergunta cínica mente um deles.  
- Nós podemos lhe ajudar, venha conosco. – diz o outro.

Ela estava muito assustada, sai correndo, um dos bandidos a agarrada e derruba a jovem no chão. Ele rasga sua blusa. Pandora começa a gritar, pedir por ajuda. Um homem surge em meio a escuridão e a fumaça do local.

- Desculpem senhores! Mas essa não é a melhor forma de se tratar uma dama!  
- E você por acaso está pensando em nos ensinar? – pergunto o que continuava de pé parado mais a frente.  
- Digamos que sim. Primeira regra: SOLTA ELA AGORA SEU DESGRAÇADO!  
- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM COM A GENTE! – pergunta o bandido que estava encima de Pandora, que se levanta e caminha em direção ao desconhecido.  
- UÉ? AS BIXONAS NÃO SABEM QUEM EU SOU? EU SOU IKKI, (pô, nem fazendo papel de gente normal ele desiste dessa apresentação básica de sempre!) E aí daquele que me contrariar quando eu estou lúcido!  
- Então você é o famoso Ikki, não é? Acho que você não teria coragem para enfrentar sozinho esta faca! – ele aponta uma faca para Ikki.  
- E eu acho que você não teria coragem de apontar um canivete para alguém armado com um revólver! – Ikki dá tiro para ao alto fazendo com que os bandidos saíssem correndo.

Ikki continua parado, por causa da pouca luz e da distância, Pandora não consegue vê-lo direito. Ela se aproxima, Ikki ainda está inerte. Finalmente Pandora consegue ver quem a salvara.

- Bom dia, senhorita! – disse ele sorridente, com belos óculos escuros.  
- Já é noite, senhor. – Pandora diz, fazendo com que Ikki tire os óculos.  
- É mesmo? Eu pensei que era apenas um eclipse! E eu que pensei que tinha me superado! Pensei que havia ficado só uma hora bebendo no bar! A senhorita sabe que horas são?  
- Por que o senhor não olha no seu relógio?  
- Ah! Claro! Meu relógio! Hã?... – ele tenta ver as horas mas só o que enxerga é uma imagem embaçada. – Eu não consigo ver! – Pandora puxa o pulso dele e vê a hora. Meu Deus! Já são vinte três horas!  
- Então, pelas minhas contas...Dez da manhã até vinte e três da noite.... Uau! Treze horas no bar!  
- O senhor tem um celular? Pode me emprestar?  
- Tenho. Tó. – Ele entrega o celular para a moça.  
- Alô? Shaka? Sou eu a Pandora! O quê? Você falou com o Mu e ele te contou tudo?

Do outro lado da ligação.  
- É! Mas não se preocupe! Eu não falei pra ninguém! Você não sabe onde está a Hilda? – perguntava Shaka. – É, ela também sumiu! O quê? Você quer que eu minta que você dormiu aqui? Tudo bem, mas, cuidado!

Pandora acha melhor desligar, além de salvá-la aquele pobre bêbado ainda teria que vê-la abusando de seu telefone.

- Então tchau! – ela desliga. Percebendo que o rapaz estava podre de bêbado ela resolve ajudá-lo e se ajudar também – Olha, você não quer que eu te leve? Eu posso te deixar em casa? Onde você mora?  
- Eu, eu acho que.....não, eu tenho certeza,.......eu tenho um carro! Você sabe dirigir?  
- Não mas eu aprendo! – eles vão até onde Ikki acha que deixou o carro, após algum tempo acham o veículo e vão para o apartamento de Ikki, que não ficava muito longe dali, não tão longe quanto onde ele estacionara o carro.

Hilda e Hyoga entram em um pequeno escritório no último andar de um pequeno edifício comercial.

- Que lugar é esse? – pergunta Hilda envergonhada.  
- O meu escritório! Tirando o horário de trabalho, este é o lugar mais calmo que existe! – ele tira a gravata e pega um copo de água – E então? Agora você já pode me contar o que aconteceu pra você se jogar encima do meu carro. – Hyoga entrega a água para Hilda. – Me conte, talvez eu possa ajudar! Mas primeiro. Prazer, meu nome é Hyoga Ogawara! E você?  
- Hilda, Hilda Kido.  
- Espera aí? Então você conhece o Aioria Kido?

A única coisa boa dessa fic foi a letra da música (essa música vai ser o tema do Seiya e Saori, por isso sempre que tiver uma cena deles aqui, lembrem da música Palavras ao Vento da Cássia Eller). No próximo capítulo, eu vou colocar a música do Ikki e da Pandora.  
Quase chorei fazendo a discussão da Pandora e da Hilda. E eu queria agradecer pelo incentivo de todos que comentaram ou mandaram emails! E dizer que estou lisonjeada de receber um elogio daquela que eu tenho como ídolo: Bianca Potter. A parte do Ikki e da Pandora tá meio cópia do primeiro encontro do Seiya e da Saori no Caminhos Cruzados (ótima fic! eu estou mandando vcs lerem!), a diferença é que o Seiya não tava bêbado, já o Ikki.. Ah! Não! Fiz propaganda da concorrência! Bem, já chega de tanto blá bla bla!  
Bjus e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Coração Partido

Música tema de Pandora e Ikki: Corazón Partío (Alejandro Sanz)

**Amor Cigano**

Ikki chega em casa acompanhado de Pandora. Ele está tão bêbado que precisa da ajuda da jovem cigana para chegar ao quarto. Ao entrar, Pandora se depara com uma sala bagunçada e empoeirada, cheia de retratos espalhados pelo chão, todos pareciam ser a mesma pessoa, uma mulher muito bonita e com um aspecto bondoso e cheio de virtude. Em muitos destes desenhos, a retratada aparecia com asas angelicais.

Assim que chegou à beira da cama, Ikki se atirou e dormiu profundamente.

- Pobre homem! – suspirou Pandora enquanto procurava em meio tamanha bagunça algo para se esconder do frio. – O que será que a vida fez para que ele ficasse assim? – e ao tentar imaginar o que fazia um homem desistir de sua própria vida, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

_**Você treme por este coração partido**_

_**Tremendo de frio**_

_**Você treme por este coração partido**_

_**Por este coração.**_

Saori sabia que estava contra a parede, assim que Julian chegasse seu pai marcaria a data do casamento. Mas ela preferia morrer ao casar-se com alguém que não amava, muito menos agora, quando encontrou seu verdadeiro amor! Só havia uma saída para a cigana, fugir. Tinha ela conhecimento de que talvez jamais pudesse voltar, mas era um bom preço a pagar pelo amor de sua vida, um alguém misterioso. Fugiria pela manhã, antes de todos acordarem. Ela tinha medo do que viesse a lhe acontecer ao tomar esta decisão.

- Minha mãe morreu por amor. – pensou ela – será este o fim ao qual estou destinada?

Voltemos agora para o escritório de Hyoga, onde este esperava uma resposta da formosa desconhecida.

- Sim, o conheço. – respondeu Hilda, sem entender a ligação entre Hyoga e Aioria. – É meu tio. Mora conosco no acampamento. Mas como você o conhece?

- Bem, - tentava achar uma resposta coerente.

- Ah! Mas que pergunta boba a minha, deve ser um dos passageiros freqüentes de meu tio.

- A senhora tem toda a razão! – Não imaginava o porque, mas esperava que ela o corrigisse, dizendo-lhe ser senhorita ainda.

Um grande silêncio se fez entre os presentes. Até que, não mais agüentando aquela falta de palavras e sobra de dúvidas, Hilda fala ao seu novo amigo.

- Acho que ainda não lhe agradeci como devia, é que estava tão confusa. – realmente, notava agora que aqueles sentimentos de raiva e fraqueza lhe haviam passado completamente.

- Não precisa explicar nada! – ele de nada quisera ouvir o resto da noite sobre o que se passou com Hilda, apenas queria esquecer de tudo.

Durante a noite, Marin teve um terrível pesadelo, um pesadelo que não era apenas fantasia, mas uma lembrança de sua vida, de um passado que tentava esquecer, como esqueceu Aioria.

"Deitada em uma cama, a jovem Marin ouvia passos metálicos se aproximarem da porta de seu quarto. Tentou segurar firme o bebê que tinha em seus braços.

- Dei-me esta criança, Marin! – dizia um homem grande e idoso.

- Não meu pai! Não! Não leve minha filha! Não a tire de mim! – implorava a mocinha. – Eu faço o que o senhor quiser!

- Essa criança é fruto do mais perverso pecado! Deve morrer! – dizia o pai de Marin, estendendo os braços para pegar a criança.

- Não! – exclamou a mãe se pondo na frente de Marin. – Essa criança não tem culpa dos erros cometidos pelos pais!

- O que quer? Cria-la como se fosse parte da família? – falava o pai cada vez mais nervoso.

- Não. Mas mata-lo não limpara a honra de Marin. – dizia a mãe calmamente. – Deixe que Marin cuide da menina por mais uns dias, depois veremos o meio mais fácil de mandar o bebê embora. – aconselhou a mãe serenamente ao marido, fazendo com que este saísse do quarto resmungando impropérios.

- Obrigada, mamãe! – falou Marin tentando conter as lágrimas e beijando a mão daquela que a havia ajudado.

- Não tem porque me agradecer... – e saiu após dizer isso, deixando a jovem Marin perdida em um mar de lágrimas e dúvidas."

De repente Marin acorda assustada, respirando com dificuldade. Vê que já não está mais na antiga casa da fazenda, mas sim em seu apartamento na cidade, também não tem mais dezessete anos, mas já está com seus trinta e nove. Em seus braços, viu que não tinha criança nenhuma, mas sim um travesseiro, que segurava firme, todo amontoado, como se fosse mesmo sua menininha.

- Minha filha! – sussurrou Marin se debulhando em lágrimas. – Eu nunca vou deixar de procura-la!

_**Você pode ver, que não existem dois sem três,**_

_**Que a vida vai e vem e que não se detém**_

_**Eu é que sei**_

Saori ficou a olhar estrelas, já não conseguia mais pensar em outra coisa se não naquele beijo. Não entendia que tradições eram aquelas que a separavam de seu grande amor, pois, mesmo tendo sido criada conforme as leis que regiam a sua comunidade, Saori nunca as aceitou realmente. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que a cigana se entregava àquela paixão que tomara conta do seu ser, temia ela ser castigada pelo destino. De qualquer forma, partiria de manhã. Não estaria apenas indo atrás de uma paixão, mas sim de sua liberdade, da qual só dela mesmo dependia. Por muitos anos desejou amar Julian. Sonhava que no dia da chegada de seu noivo, ao vê-lo se apaixonaria de imediato, e viajariam o mundo todo, juntos e apaixonados. Sonhava que o noivo traria junto consigo sua liberdade. Agora o futuro já não lhe interessava mais, iria se contentar com o agora e fazer o que tanto queria. Chegou a conclusão de que o erro de sua mãe foi ter demorado tanto para se libertar. Não tomaria o mesmo caminho da mãe. Em sua mente ficou a idéia de que era tudo uma loucura, que não podia ter se apaixonado por um estranho, não em um único beijo. E como o encontraria? Não importava. Não deixaria que essas idéias em sua mente a desencorajassem. Saori sabia que, assim como ela o procurava, ele também a estaria procurando, era um amor mútuo, tinha certeza. Só esperava que o sol viesse rápido, como o beijo que a tornara tão viva.

Hilda tinha conhecimento que não era apropriado e nem seguro que ela, uma moça, passasse a noite a conversar com um estranho em seu escritório. Mas tudo o que ela mais desejava naquele instante era ficar ali, conversando com Hyoga como se fossem velhos conhecidos, ou talvez até namorados. Desejavam ambos, Hilda e Hyoga, que o tempo não passasse, ou até que não existisse. E foi mentindo para si mesmos que passaram a noite, fingindo terem esquecido do resto, das dores que sentiam e dos compromissos e problemas que o nascer do sol lhes traria.

_**Mas minta para mim ainda que seja, me diz que existe algo**_

_**Entre nós dois, que em sua casa**_

_**O sol nunca aparece, que não existe o tempo,**_

_**Nem a dor.**_

O sol recém dava seus primeiros passos para o amanhecer, seus raios entravam livres pela janela do quarto onde Ikki dormia, tal luz repentina o fez despertar. Ouviu barulhos na cozinha, "Esmeralda?" pensou ele, mas sabia que era impossível. Tentou levantar-se da cama rapidamente e averiguar quem estava em sua casa, mas uma dor aguda na cabeça o fez cair novamente na cama. Escutou os passos de alguém se aproximando, eram passos leves e calmos, viu uma moça de longos cabelos negros se aproximar com uma bandeja de um café da manhã farto, não soube explicar o motivo, mas aquela tão serena aparição lhe encheu de tranqüilidade e segurança.

- Bom dia! Não sabia com agradecer a sua coragem ao enfrentar aqueles bandidos ontem e pensei que, no estado em que se encontrava ontem, precisaria de ajuda hoje ao acordar. – disse a garota com uma voz acalentadora.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Ikki olhando-a dos pés a cabeça e notando que usava uma das blusas de sua Esmeralda. – E o que faz com esta roupa?

- Ah! Claro, meu nome é Pandora, moro no acampamento cigano vizinho ao seu bairro. Ontem o senhor me salvou de dois bandidos. Creio que não deve se lembrar, não é mesmo?

- Realmente não lembro. – respondeu ele com rispidez. – Mas não me respondeu por que está com esta blusa.

- Me desculpe, não imaginei que fosse importante, estava com frio e minhas roupas estavam rasgadas, achei que não faria mal ao usar esta de empréstimo. – respondeu Pandora usando de toda a sua educação para esconder o constrangimento que a tomou naquele momento.

- E como, - disse o homem, aumentando seu tom de voz. – podes saber o que é permitido e o que é proibido em minha casa se nunca veio aqui. Nem a conheço pra falar a verdade! Como ousa ir tomando o que não lhe pertence? – gritava ele.

- Perdoe-me, como poderia saber que era tão importante? Mesmo assim, isso não lhe dá o direito de gritar comigo! – disse Pandora tentando se defender. – E não há com o que se preocupar, antes de preparar este café da manhã eu já havia começado à costurar a minha blusa, não demora cinco minutos e estará pronta. – concluiu a cigana e saiu em meio a silêncio constrangedor.

Seiya acordou cedo aquela manhã, havia uma esperança, uma certeza que nunca fora tão forte e tão intensa, algo que o fez acordar, não apenas naquela manhã, ma o fez despertar para vida, para tudo o que deixara para trás com aquele noivado de mentira. Começou a se arrumar, queria o mais rápido possível e voltar ao acampamento cigano para encontra-la.

Saori saía sorrateiramente de sua modesta casa de madeira, todo o cuidado era pouco, sabia que seu futuro dependia do êxito de sua fuga.

- Aonde vai tão cedo, Saori? – perguntou sua amiga de infância, Fler.

- Aonde? – repetiu a fugitiva sem resposta, suspirou. – Não vou mentir para você! Estou fugindo, Fler.

- Como? Fugindo? – Fler perguntou sem acreditar.

- Sim.

- Podes vir comigo se quiser... Estamos indo para Casa do Sol.

- Casa do Sol?! Mas era tudo o que eu queria! Um lugar bem longínquo e que eu amo! – mas algo a fez despertar daquele sonho. – Mas não posso, não é lá que ele está.

- Ele quem, Saori?

- Ninguém! Mas os seus pais saberiam que eu estaria fugindo e contariam a meu pai.

- Tens razão, mas, este que não está em Casa do Sol, também não está no acampamento? É um homem da cidade?

- Fler!

- O que é?! Ontem eu conheci um garoto que estava olhando a festa, nem conversamos muito, e...

- Fler! – gritava a mãe da cigana.

- Acho que tenho que ir! Até algum dia, amiga! Ah! Você não viu onde coloquei aquela flor que eu usava ontem? Acho que a perdi.

- Até. – e Saori ficou observando a partida de sua amiga, logo ela também estaria bem longe.

Seiya esperava o elevador, pensava na moça que beijara, sabia que a encontraria e que a reconheceria no mesmo instante, assim como ela também o reconheceria, "É mútuo", pensou ele.

- Precisamos conversar, Seiya. – dizia uma voz fraca e melancólica atrás dele, uma voz que pertencia a sua noiva.

- Shina, nós não temos nada para conversar. Eu nunca te amei, e você também não me ama, nunca foi amor.

Saori iria à pé, não tinha pressa, e para encontrar seu amado teria que observar bem todos que passavam, poderia ser qualquer um que andava por aquela cidade. Mas aquele talvez não fosse o melhor lugar para uma fugitiva estar, era perto demais de sua casa. Resolveu pedir carona, e ir para o centro da cidade.

Seiya dirigia em direção ao acampamento, quando avistou uma cigana andando pelo acostamento da estrada.

- Talvez ela conheça a garota que procuro! – pensou ele e resolveu para e oferecer carona á moça. – Olá! – disse Seiya após parar o carro ao lado de Saori. – Aonde você quer ir?

- Você quer mesmo saber? – retrucou a cigana. – Para onde você está indo?

- Para o acampamento. Vou procurar uma cigana que conheci lá. Você está vindo do acampamento?

- Não. – mentiu Saori com medo de que o desconhecido contasse seu paradeiro para a tal cigana que iria encontrar. – Passei perto, mas não moro lá. Não moro em lugar algum, vim e vou para lugar algum! Mas quem é essa que você quer encontrar? Talvez eu a conheça...

- Nem eu mesmo conheço! – disse ele sorridente. – A conheci ontem, na festa. Não conversamos muito. – era melhor não contar que fora apenas um beijo. – Nem sei o nome dela ao certo. Mas tenho uma flor que estava no cabelo dela...

Isso fez com que Saori lembrasse da amiga que também conhecera um rapaz da cidade na noite passada, "um garoto que estava olhando a festa, nem conversamos muito, e...", as palavras de Fler vieram rápidas a sua mente.

- Você gostou dela? – perguntou a cigana.

- Não, não gostei dela... Eu me apaixonei por ela! – respondeu Seiya, cheio de esperança.

- Acho que sei onde ela está. – contou-lhe Saori, tinha que juntar sua amiga e aquele que se mostrava tão apaixonado.

- Como assim? Você a conhece?

- Ela não está mais naquele acampamento. Fler é minha amiga, nos encontramos a uma meia hora atrás, ela está indo para Casa do Sol.

- Casa do Sol?

- Pelo visto não conhece. É uma cidadezinha, no litoral, todos os ciganos conhecem, a maioria da população é de ciganos. – informou.

- Bem, obrigada. Posso leva-la aonde quiser agora, mas tem que ser rápido por que quero viajar para esse lugar o mais rápido possível.

- Você não pode, ela não está no mapa, e vai ser difícil pra você encontra-la. – "se ele me levar até Casa do Sol poderei passar uns dias longe daqui e quando voltar talvez nem estejam mais à minha procura". – Mas não se preocupe, eu posso leva-lo até lá. Não me importo de mudar meu roteiro.

Seiya permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensativo, mas resolveu aceitar a proposta da jovem cigana, "Entre!" respondeu ele. E logo Seiya e Saori estavam na estrada principal.

_**Mas me leve se você quiser se entregar**_

_**A nenhum destino, sem nenhum por que**_

Aioria acordara cedo e, como todos os outros dias, saiu para tomar o café da manhã em um bar qualquer. O taxista nem notara a ausência das sobrinhas, e nem imaginava que uma delas talvez nunca mais voltasse. Sua única preocupação era o reencontro com Marin. Nunca pensara que voltaria a vê-la, embora sempre tivesse desejado que acontecesse. Ela estava mudada, não era mais a menina Marin que conhecera e que amou profundamente. Sua amada era alegre, cheia de pureza e candura, seus olhos eram a prova de sua inocência e bondade, ela o enchia de vida, era um sopro de felicidade, um amuleto da sorte. Essa nova Marin tinha algo no olhar, uma tristeza, uma angústia, algo que corroia sua alma, e que de tão forte se tornava visível. Mas essa Marin mulher o fascinava ainda mais, o hipnotizava, era um mistério para o cigano.

Marin e Shun recém sentavam-se à mesa do café, que já estava servido. Shun tinha um ar de ansiedade e expectativa, seria seu primeiro dia no novo colégio, e era um lugar totalmente diferente do que estava habituado, sabia ele. Marin estava pálida, olhos cansados, tinha medo de que voltasse a ver Aioria, já não sentia nada por ele, mas aquele cigano trazia-lhe lembranças de um passado que durante anos tentou esquecer, e só ela sabia como foi difícil esquecer tudo aquilo, não passaria por aquele inferno de novo, não por causa dele! Mas foi ela, a mãe, que notou a ausência de Seiya, Shun parecia aéreo, nem notara que acordara talvez, já estava na escola, pelo menos seus pensamentos.

- Porque Seiya ainda não veio? – perguntou a mãe preocupada com seu filho.

- Ele saiu cedo, senhora. Nem tomou café direito! - disse a empregada num tom preocupado, sempre ajudara na criação dos garotos e os tinha como filhos de criação. – Mas não se preocupe, dona Marin, eu preparei um lanchinho para Seiya comer no caminho!

- Mãe é bom nos apressarmos, não quero chegar atrasado! – disse Shun saindo do transe em que se encontrava.

- Mas assim você vai chegar cedo demais! Deixe-me comer em paz, Shun!

Hilda acordou ainda confusa, não sabia onde estava, mas logo que viu Hyoga deitado num tapete no chão, lembrou de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior e em como aquilo mudaria sua vida. Precisava ir embora, aquele homem já havia lhe ajudado demais, pediria a Shaka que a buscasse, pois nem mesmo sabia onde era o escritório que estava. Achou um cartão informando o endereço do escritório e também o nome de seu novo amigo, sabia que se chamava Hyoga, mas não sabia o sobrenome.

- Ogawara? Me parece familiar...

Desceu o edifício em silêncio, algumas pessoas já começavam a entrar no edifico, e foi fácil se misturar à multidão e despistar sua saída do escritório.

- Alô? Shaka, sou eu, Hilda. Não se preocupe, estou bem, mas preciso que venha me buscar, não sei onde estou e nem como voltar.

- Bem, então me dê o endereço do lugar! - disse Shaka nervoso. – E rápido porque seu pai nem pode desconfiar que você passou a noite fora do acampamento!

- Certo. – disse ela lembrando-se que no acampamento estaria seu noivo e sua irmã a sua espera. – Anote aí o endereço, é...

Shina voltava para seu apartamento desolada, o que fizera com sua vida? Tinha o homem que amava, e era a pessoa perfeita, mas o seu passado não a abandonara. Deixou Shura guia-la, e levar toda a sua vida para a direção errada, nunca devia ter concordado com aquele plano. Mas a culpa não era sua, amava realmente Seiya. Ele é que nunca percebera isso, que era tudo verdade, Seiya sempre viu o noivado como uma mentira, algo que não desejava, mas aceitava, e essa atitude enchia cada vez mais o coração de Shina de esperanças de um dia o amor entre eles se revelar, como uma flor que nascia com o passar do tempo. Sabia que quando Seiya descobrisse do golpe que fora vítima jamais a perdoaria, mas o que realmente lhe doía agora, era saber que o noivado não tinha a mínima importância para o noivo, como se ele também participasse da farsa, e agora era ela a vítima de sua própria covardia e ambição. Shina se deixara ser pega pela própria teia, e apaixonara-se por quem nunca a quis realmente, amava e era enganada por este amor.

_**Já sei que o coração que não vê**_

_**É o coração que não sente, o coração que me mente amor**_

_**Mas você sabe que no fundo da minha alma**_

_**Continua aquela dor por crer em você**_

Seiya e Saori continuavam em seu caminho, ambos no mais incomodo silêncio. A cigana já não agüentava aquilo, seria assim a viagem inteira? Resolveu derreter um pouco a geleira que os separava, ligou o rádio do carro, uma música que adorava estava tocando. Mas Seiya desligou o rádio com impaciência. E ela tornou a liga-lo, começou então uma antipatia que dificilmente seria mudado.

Bem, deixei o capítulo pela metade, e a música tb. Mas é tempo de provas finais e eu tenho q estudar muito, e acaba não sobrando muito tempo pra escrever. Bjux!

Sarah-chan


	4. Coração Partido 2

Continuação.

Shun chegara cedo na escola, e se sentara em um banco no canto do grande saguão. Estava muito feliz de estar ali, assim que chegara já se sentira em harmonia com o lugar, não teve dificuldades e nem estranhou a nova escola, tudo aquilo lhe pareceu insignificante perto da lembrança que teve naquele tempo em que esperou a hora da aula. Lembrou-se daquela cigana, provavelmente da sua idade, muito bela e que dançava lindamente em torno da fogueira. Logo os demais alunos também chegaram e um sinal tocou, informando os alunos do início de mais um dia letivo.

Pandora já havia arrumado sua blusa, já ia embora, sem se despedir, quando encontrou um dos desenhos no chão, mas não foi o desenho que lhe chamou a atenção, mas sim a fotografia junto a ela. Havia a moça de todos os desenhos, mas também o homem que salvou Pandora, juntos, vestidos como os noivos de um casamento.

- Sim, era meu casamento, - disse Ikki, encostado na porta – e essa ao meu lado era minha esposa, Esmeralda.

- Então é a ela que pertence a blusa... – constatou Pandora.

- Não, pertencia a Esmeralda, mas ela faleceu. – respondeu ele, mãos no bolso, rosto cabisbaixo.

- E é por isso que começou a beber? – perguntou a cigana.

- Desde que Esmeralda faleceu eu...

- Entendo. – interrompeu a jovem, poupando Ikki do constrangimento. – Mas você não pode continuar vivendo assim, sofrendo pelo passado. – Pandora se aproximou de seu salvador, segurou em suas mãos, como quem tenta puxar o outro do abismo. – Prometa que vai tentar parar com isso. Esmeralda nunca concordaria com essa sua atitude, não é o que ela deseja pra você! Faça isso por ela, e por mim também! O tenho agora como um amigo, alguém a quem devo a minha vida! Só desejo que você se recupere e que continue com sua vida. Pense em Esmeralda, no que ela diria de você se o visse assim.

- Não. – suspirou Ikki. – Ela está morta, não pode me ajudar, nem me condenar. Só Deus sabe como eu queria que ela pudesse me criticar agora...

- Ela pode não estar mais aqui para te ajudar, mas e a sua família? Você deve ter pais, irmãos... – Pandora tentava ajuda-lo, queria poder retribuir a ajuda de Ikki. – Pense em todos que te amam. E viva não só por você, mas também por ela, aproveite a vida que ela não teve chance de aproveitar!

- Você está certa! – falou ele motivado. – Esmeralda e eu tínhamos um futuro fabuloso, e eu não irei desperdiçá-lo! – afirmou Ikki, vendo surgir um novo brilho nos olhos de sua nova amiga e um grande sorriso também.

- Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho muitas coisas pendentes a resolver em minha casa, mas sempre que quiser conversar, eu estarei no acampamento cigano, é só perguntar por Pandora.

- Certo! E sempre que quiser, apareça. É terrível viver nessa casa sozinho, sem ninguém para conversar. – falou Ikki, sentindo um grande afeto por aquela moça.

- E muito obrigada por me salvar ontem, eu nem sei o que... – mas não teve coragem para concluir o que ter acontecido se não fosse Ikki.

Ambos ficaram muito tempo sem reação, apenas olhando um para o outro, por poucos instantes, que para os leitores devem ter despertado alguma noção do significado desse detalhe. E assim que a cigana saiu do apartamento, Ikki olhou para a foto de seu casamento.

- Não pense mal de mim, minha Esmeralda, a garota só quer ajudar, se há alguém que começa a confundir as coisas sou eu. Mas como eu disse, não me entenda mal, não posso viver do passado, mesmo que eu nunca te esqueça, não posso deixar o resto de lado. Me perdoe!

Saori e Seiya continuavam seu longo caminho até Casa do Sol. A briga por causa do rádio continuava, enquanto Saori teimava em ligar o aparelho, Seiya fazia de tudo para mantê-lo desligado.

- Escuta, você não foi com a minha cara, não é? – perguntou Saori, mas Seiya não responde. – Certo. – responde a cigana. – Acho que não podemos continuar com esse climão a viagem inteira, é uma viagem longa. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos esquecer tudo que aconteceu. Afinal começamos com o pé esquerdo, e para provarmos que estamos dispostos a ter uma convivência pacífica nessas vinte horas de viagem: Eu peço desculpas.

- Tudo bem, está perdoada! – debochou Seiya.

- Só? E você? Não vai me pedir desculpas? – perguntou ela indignada.

- Não, por que?

- Grrrr...

Aioros acorda e percebe a ausência de Saori, mas não se preocupou, logo ela voltaria. Shunrei tomava seu café, sozinha. June já havia ido para a escola, e Shunrei era a única das cinco filhas de Aioros que se encontrava em casa. E sempre seria assim, sabia a moça, seria sempre ela, Shunrei, a filha obediente, que estaria ao lado do pai. Seu maior sonho era casar-se, sonho que ainda iria demorar para se realizar, seu noivo, Kamus, era bem mais velho, e talvez ainda demorasse para desposá-la. A cigana se sentia terrivelmente sozinha e abandonada, sonhava com uma bela cerimônia de casamento, e com uma bela casa, e belos filhos. Mas talvez não fosse esse o seu destino. Hilda iria se casar com Mu, os dois se amavam, e eram extremamente carinhosos um com o outro. Pandora lhe parecia tão fria quanto o gelo, enganando Radamanthys, lhe mentindo certo carinho. Saori seria sempre a rebelde e teimosa, mesmo que acabasse por gostar do charmoso Julian, achava Shunrei que a irmã jamais se renderia às leis da comunidade. A pequena June tinha um noivo completamente apaixonado por ela, e só não se casavam por ela ser a mais nova das irmãs e ter que esperar as outras mais velhas casarem primeiro. A sorte de Saori era exatamente essa, enquanto Shunrei não se casasse, ela também não se casaria. E Shunrei sabia que a irmã desejava que Shunrei demorasse muito para casar-se.

Pandora já se encontrava em casa quando Hilda chegou, viu a irmã e Shaka se dirigirem para a casa dele. Mas Pandora precisava muito falar com a irmã. Precisava pedir-lhe desculpas e lhe contar que nunca mais veria Mu novamente. Mas antes que ela pudesse se aproximar de Shaka e Hilda, seu pai veio em sua direção aflito.

- Pandora! Você viu a Saori? – perguntava o pai desesperado.

- Não, papai. Mas o que houve? Por que está tão aflito?

- Olhe o bilhete que Shunrei achou encima da cama de sua irmã. – falou Aioros.

Pandora leu rápido, porém atentamente cada linha. Era um bilhete escrito por Saori, dizia que ela fugira para achar seu verdadeiro amor, que não iria se casar com Julian e que os familiares não a procurassem.

- E agora, meu pai? – perguntou a moça atônita.

- Vá procurar sua irmã, procure perto do cais.

Aioros mobilizou todas as suas filhas na busca por Saori, exceto June que estava na escola. Saori não escaparia assim, ela tinha que cumprir as tradições ciganas, ainda mais sendo uma Kido, umas das mais tradicionais famílias da comunidade cigana.

Pandora fez o que o pai a mandara fazer, voltara as redondezas do cais, onde na noite passada, foi salva de bandidos por um gentil salvador. Conhecer Ikki, não sabia ela porque, lhe causara uma imensa felicidade. Se sentia segura perto dele, pois ele já a havia salvo uma vez, e o faria novamente pois agora eram amigos. Ele lhe prometera que iria parar de beber, que iria retomar o rumo de sua vida, voltaria a ser o homem que era antes da morte da esposa e viveria uma vida maravilhosa por Esmeralda, seria feliz como a esposa sempre quisera, e nisso Pandora tinha certeza.

Mas, ao passar em um daqueles bares do cais, Pandora viu seu salvador, Ikki, outra vez entregue a bebida. A cigana ficou parada, olhando para ele, sem acreditar no que via.

Aquele homem que a fizera ter confiança nas pessoas e em si mesma, que a fez pensar que tinha um amigo e que juntos poderiam se ajudar, agora traía a promessa lhe feita. Ela já não entendia mais nada, ele a ajudara tanto, e ela não podia nem retribuir, não podia ajudá-lo, não conseguia ajudá-lo.

- Ikki...

- Pandora? Srta. Pandora? – perguntou o bêbado. – O que fazes por aqui? Veio se divertir comigo e com os meus amigos?

- Eu pensei que... você me prometeu... – Pandora nem sabia o que dizer, como dizer. – Ikki, você havia me prometido que não iria mas beber, e não prometeu só para mim, para sua Esmeralda...

- Não ouse falar o nome dela! Eu não lhe dei essa permissão! – gritou Ikki, totalmente embriagado. – Você não chega aos pés dela! Nunca chegará! Ela era maravilhosa, e você, é como todas as ciganas, aproveitadoras! – continuou ele rindo, ainda teria falado muito mais, mas ela não queria ouvir mais nada e saiu correndo.

_**O que foi da ilusão e da beleza que é viver? **_

_**Por que me curou quando estava ferido**_

_**Se me deixas de novo o coração partido?**_

Shaka e Hilda mal haviam chegado quando Aioros entrou como um relâmpago pela casa do amigo. Avisou-os da fuga de Saori e foram todos a procura dela.

Shun já se encontrava na sala de aula, tinha muitos colegas garotos, muitos mais do que meninas, estas não somavam nem ¼ da classe. Todos já haviam sentado em seus devidos lugares, a professora acabara de chegar e a aula iria começar, todas as classes estavam ocupadas, exceto a que estava na frente de Shun.

- Professora? – perguntava uma menina após bater na porta. – Com licença, posso entrar?

- Entre Srta. Kido, mas será a última vez que a deixo entrar após o sinal. – advertiu a professora. (Srta Kido parece a Saori, mas não é, essa é a June!!!)

- Me desculpe, Sra. Mas é que o metrô dessa cidade é muito...

- Cale-se, June! Quero começar a minha aula, sente-se. – mandou a professora irritada com a impertinência da aluna.

Shun se lembrava dela, era do acampamento cigano.

Muitos carros passavam pela estrada, mas creio que apenas um levava duas pessoas tão ranzinzas. Saori e Seiya continuavam sua viagem em silêncio. Até que o celular de Seiya começa a tocar e ele atende.

- Sim?

- Seiya? – pergunta Shiryu do outro lado da ligação. – Onde é que você está?

- Bem, – Seiya tentar olhar a placa que indicava a estrada. – na Estrada do Leste.

- ONDE? – pergunta Shiryu sem acreditar no que escutara.

- É isso mesmo! Eu estou indo para Casa do Sol...

- O QUE? Onde fica isso? – pergunta o irmão indignado.

- Eu também não sei. – confessa Seiya ouvindo apenas um suspiro do outro lado. – Mas estou com uma pessoa que sabe onde é.

- Seiya você ficou maluco? – disse Shiryu começando um sermão. – Como você pode ter certeza de que esse que está aí com você não é um psicopata? Um criminoso, sei lá?!

- Bem, - Seiya olhou Saori dos pés a cabeça e conclui.- eu tenho certeza que não é psicopata nem criminoso algum. Confie em mim, falo a verdade.

- Doido! – afirmou Shiryu que já conhecia as loucuras e atitudes impulsivas do irmão. – Certo, eu ia te pedir pra me buscar aqui na faculdade mas deixa. Acho que você não vai voltar para o jantar, não é? É melhor eu avisar a nossa mãe. Mas porque você está indo pra esse fim de mundo... como é que se chama mesmo?

- CASA DO SOL! É que... – "ops" pensou Seiya. – A polícia. – e desligou o celular o mais rápido possível se atrapalhando todo.

- Seiya? Seiya? Alô!? – Shiryu pensou que havia caído a ligação e tentou ligar novamente para o irmão.

- Polícia? – perguntou Saori vendo a viatura parada mais a frente. – Mas porque?

- Não sei mas... – mas antes que Seiya pudesse completar sua frase, seu celular toca novamente, ele foi atender mas Saori se intrometeu.

- Ah, ah. Você está dirigindo lembra? – Saori atende. – Alô?

- Quem é que está falando? – pergunta Shiryu confuso.

- Eu é que pergunto, quem está falando? – retruca Saori.

- É o meu irmão, Shiryu. – avisou Seiya.

- Então você é irmão do Seiya? Muito prazer. – falou a cigana. – Sabe, é estranho que sendo irmão e tendo a mesma criação você seja tão simpático e ele um grosso!

- Ei!

- É você a pessoa que está levando o maluco do meu irmão para Casa da Lua?

- CASA DO SOL!!! – corrigiu Saori. – Sim, ele está me dando uma carona e em troca eu o estou levando para Casa do Sol.

- Quer dizer que o meu irmão está traindo a noiva dele com você? – perguntou Shiryu cada vez mais confuso.

- Traindo? – Saori fica tão confusa quanto o irmão de Seiya.

- Você é a namorada dele? – pergunta Shiryu maliciosamente.

- Namorada? – pergunta Saori.

- QUÊ? NÃO! – gritou Seiya.

- É, não! Por favor não me insulte. Namorada? Do Seiya? – falou Saori com cara de nojo.

- É, não mesmo! – resmunga Seiya.

- Espera aí, por que esse "Não mesmo"? – pergunta Saori. – Acha que não sou boa o bastante pra você? Seu... Seu... Ridículo!

- Certo. – respondeu Shiryu rindo. – É melhor eu desligar. – e Shiryu desligou o telefone.

Logo a frente, estava uma barreira policial, o carro onde Seiya e Saori estavam foi parado.

- Você não aprontou nada, né? – perguntou Seiya preocupado que a carona tivesse alguma complicação com a polícia.

- Não, a não ser acompanhar você, afinal é um crime uma garota linda como eu andar de carona com um cara como você! – desdenhou ela.

- Hum. Quem desdenha quer comprar, viu? E o que você quis dizer com "um cara como eu"? – perguntou Seiya mas um policial apareceu para falar com eles.

- Com licença, posso ver os documentos por favor?

Era a hora do almoço para Marin, talvez o único tempo que ela tivesse para comer alguma coisa durante aquele dia, mas a empresária não estava com fome. Andava por um parque da cidade, olhando as crianças que brincavam. Havia alguns balanços abandonados mais a frente, provavelmente as crianças não gostavam daqueles, eram velhos e a pintura estava gasta. Marin sentou em um dos balanços e ficou pensando em um jeito de reencontrar sua filha e recuperar o tempo perdido, mesmo sabendo que nada compensaria os anos em que passaram separas, mãe e filha. Marin sempre agradeceu a Deus por ter tido cinco filhos maravilhosos e a quem amava tanto. Mas a dor da perda de sua pequena menina era algo que Marin mal podia suportar, quanto mais superar, ara uma dor infinita, que aumentava dentro dela a cada dia que passava, que crescia assim como aquela menina, como se acompanhasse o crescimento dela, e cada acontecimento na vida de seus filhos, Marin sempre lembrava da sua pequenina, abandonada. Quando Marin pode voltar aquele maldito orfanato pra buscar a filha, uma família já havia adotado a menina e o endereço da família não podia ser revelado. "Ela deve ter sido criada por uma boa família, deve estar feliz. Eu só queira poder vê-la, nem que por apenas mais uma vez, apenas para guardar na lembrança o rosto de minha filha feliz!".

Um bebê se aproxima de Marin, devia ter uns três anos e parecia meio perdido, como uma criança de três anos longe da mãe. Marin pegou o menino no colo e foi procurar pela mãe do bebê. Perguntou pra ele, mas o menino parecia muito assustado para responder.

- Com licença, senhorita. – falou Marin pra uma das babás do parquinho. – Sabe quem é a mãe deste bebê?

- Não senhora, não conheço nenhuma das mães. – respondeu a moça.

- Ei! Você! Devolva o meu filho! – disse uma senhorita, arrancando o menino do colo de Marin. – Você está bem, meu filhinho?

- Me desculpe, eu o encontrei pertos dos balanços velhos e resolvi procurar a mãe dele.

- É verdade. – interviu a babá, vendo a expressão de desconfiança no rosto da mãe.

- Mesmo? Então, me desculpe, fui muito estúpida com a senhora quando na verdade estava apenas ajudando. – desculpou-se a jovem.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo, quando se trata de proteger os filhos e conservá-los ao nosso lado, as mães sempre viram uma fera. – explicou Marin.

- Não é só isso, ele é meu único filho. E a agência tem me tomado muito tempo...

- Agência? – perguntou Marin, sabia que já estava atrasada, mas queria muito continuar com aquela moça e o filho dela.

- Sou uma detetive, encontro pessoas, descubro coisas... – uma idéia vem a mente de Marin, algo que todos vocês já devem imaginar.

Aioria deixava uma mãe e seus três filhos no mesmo parque, ele avista Marin, e mesmo ela estando de costas, o cigano a reconhece imediatamente. Dessa vez ela não fugiria, ele precisava muito falar com ela. Aioria desceu do táxi e caminhou sorrateiramente até a antiga namorada.

- Sabe, - falava Marin para a detetive. – eu tinha apenas dezessete anos, morava em uma fazenda no interior, havia um garoto, um cigano, por quem eu me apaixonei. Mas meus pais não permitiram a nossa união, por ele ser um cigano. Esse jovem acabou se casando e foi embora e jamais soube que eu tivera uma filha. – como sempre, ao falar de sua filha e de seu passado, lágrimas caíram dos olhos tristes de Marin. – Uma filha que tive que abandonar em um orfanato.

- E até hoje a senhora a procura. – deduziu a moça. – Quer que eu a ache, não é? – pergunta respondida por um aceno afirmativo da cabeça de Marin. – Não se preocupe, iremos encontra-la! – falou a detetive. O filho dessa moça, Kiki, apontava para trás de Marin.

- Marin? – sussurrou Aioria após ouvir, da boca da própria, a história da filha perdida.

- AIORIA! – gritou a empresária, ele jamais devia saber da filha, mas agora estava tudo perdido, não havia como desmentir o que ela mesma confessara, afinal, verdades não podem ser desmentidas.

_**Quem vai me entregar suas emoções?**_

Saori e Seiya haviam sido parados pela blitz da polícia pois Saori era compatível com a descrição da menina menor de idade cigana que havia fugido naquela manhã. Seiya teve que usar de sua influência para que pudessem passar sem serem revistados. Mas Seiya não sabia se poderia despistar a polícia novamente, aquela viagem começava a se tornar arriscada. "Não posso continuar a viagem com essa garota, ela é louca! Sei que ela é a única que sabe onde a garota que procuro está, mas terei que me virar de outro jeito a partir de agora."

- Não pode me abandonar aqui! – bradava Saori.

- Sério? Isso tá escrito na constituição? – falou Seiya em seu tom já conhecido de deboche.

- Você jamais chegara a Casa do Sol sem a minha ajuda! Nunca verá sua amada novamente se me deixar aqui! (e de certa forma ela tinha razão, neh?)

- Toma, – disse Seiya lhe entregando algum dinheiro. – com isso você poderá voltar para o acampamento. – falou o jovem calmamente.

- Mas... mas... – gaguejava Saori tentando achar uma saída. – Eu não moro naquele acampamento, já lhe disse!

- Eu vi você lá. – falou ele sorridente.

- Viu?

- Nós até discutimos, lembra? Nos esbarramos e você derrubou o cesto de roupas. – contou Seiya fazendo Saori se lembrar que já o conhecia e que aquela antipatia entre eles não começara no carro.

A cigana ficou imóvel e em silêncio absoluto. O único som que se podia ouvir era o do motor do carro de Seiya, que voltava para a estrada. Finalmente Saori volta do silêncio que estava.

- E foi VOCÊ que derrubou o cesto!

_**Quem vai me pedir que nunca lhe abandone?**_

O dia passou lentamente para uns, e rápido para outros, mas a noite chegava, como em todos os dias, tentando amenizar com seu belo luar os problemas que tomavam conta das mentes e dos espíritos das pessoas.

Saori ainda estava sentada na beira da estrada, no mesmo local onde Seiya a abandonou. A garota começava a sentir frio, fome e medo, já era escuro, aquela era uma estrada vazia e distante demais de qualquer lugar que seja. Ela pensava em quem a poderia ajudar numa hora dessas, se pedisse ajuda a sua família, Aioros a trancaria em seu quarto para nunca mais escapar. Estava sozinha, estava no escuro e já não sabia se encontraria o misterioso rapaz por quem se apaixonara. Talvez nunca mais pudesse ver sua família, nunca mais ver as pessoas que ama. Ficar sozinha para sempre. Agora o desespero era uma constante e o grande medo de Saori era:

- Quem vai cuidar de mim?

Assustada, a cigana viu a luz dos faróis de um carro se aproximando e apesar da escuridão reconheceu o carro de Seiya.

- Entre. – ordenou ele parando o automóvel na frente da garota e abrindo a porta. – Vamos embora daqui. – sem questionar ou reclamar, Saori entrou no veículo e colocou o sinto.

- Para Casa do Sol? – perguntou ela.

_**Quem me cobrirá nesta noite fria?**_

Pandora passara o dia em silêncio, a pouca esperança que tinha na vida estava se esgotando. Agora, deitada em sua cama, olhando as estrelas pela janela, a garota imaginava onde a irmã estaria.

Ikki chegava em casa, mais uma vez embriagado. O efeito da bebida ainda se fazia presente na sua dor de cabeça e falta de equilíbrio, mas equilíbrio era uma coisa que sempre lhe faltara. Agora o viúvo se dava conta do que havia feito com a única pessoa que o ajudou e que o compreendeu. Lembrava-se das lágrimas nos olhos de Pandora. Sabia que a amiga devia estar muito magoada e que talvez nunca mais o quisesse ver, e isso não machucava somente à ela, mas também Ikki. Sem ela se sentia sozinho, havia perdido sua única amiga e não sabia como reparar este erro.

_**Quem vai curar o coração partido?**_

Shun não conseguia dormir, estava ansioso para o seu segundo dia de aula, para rever June. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia aquilo, e era amor, sem dúvida! Em pensar que jamais a veria novamente se ainda estudasse na sua antiga escola... Lembrou da colega dançando em meio aos demais ciganos, mas também se lembrou do noivo muito ciumento dela. Mas não iria desistir, pois Shun sabia que jamais amaria alguém como a amava. E se não fosse ela, quem tornaria sua vida mais feliz?

Voltemos para onde Saori e Seiya se encontram agora. Eles recém estão entrando em um quarto de um hotel que fica na beira da estrada, um lugar modesto porém aconchegante. Ambos ficaram e silêncio, o único quarto vago tinha apenas uma cama de casal.

- Não se preocupe que eu vou dormir no chão mesmo. – falou Seiya meio irritado.

- Não! – interviu Saori. – Você... você... – gaguejava ela. – Pode dormir aqui junto comigo, afinal nós sabemos que não vai acontecer nada mesmo.

- Se você não se incomoda. – concordou ele.

Sem conseguirem dormir, por que alguma força maior os fazia ficar pensando em quem se encontrava ao lado, passaram um bom tempo acordado, olhando a lua pela janela e brincando de adivinhar que imagem era aquela na lua.

_**Quem encherá de primaveras este janeiro?**_

_**Quem alcançará a lua para que brinquemos?**_

Aioria não conseguiu dormir, ficou pensando na história que Marin contara, sobre a filha que obviamente era dele. Em pensar que todos esses anos ele sonhara em ter filhos, a família que nunca tivera com a mulher que amava, Marin. Agora, descobrir que sua filha existia e que estava em algum lugar, sozinha, sem saber quem são seus pais. Mais importante que reconquistar Marin, agora, era encontrar sua filha. Marin também não conseguia dormir, teria que falar com Aioria e acertar tudo de uma vez por todas.

O celular de Shaka toca, mas não a ligação não é para ela, e sim para Hilda. Shaka vai sorrateiramente até a janela que ficava ao lado da cama da moça. Ainda sonolenta ela atendeu, sem saber quem podia querer falar com ela numa hora daquelas. Era Hyoga. Conversaram a noite inteira, mais uma vez. Ele havia brigado com a esposa e precisava falar com alguém sobre aquilo.

_**Me diga se você vai, me diga meu carinho,**_

_**Quem me vai curar o coração partido?**_

Shina tomava uma xícara de café no sofá de seu apartamento, sozinha. E sempre estaria sozinha, perdera seu grande amor, Seiya, e mesmo que ainda tivesse esperanças de reconquista-lo, lá no fundo sabia que jamais o teria novamente porque jamais o tivera. E sabia que sua relação com Shura nunca fora amor e nunca seria, não havia amor. O que havia entre eles era só um acordo, uma união para sobreviver, para dar golpes. Nunca foram um casal, nunca fora amor. Se tratava apenas de uma sociedade. Até na cama, ele era frio, distante, e ela, sempre imaginava Seiya. O ex-noivo era romântico, gentil e carinhoso, ao contrário de Shura, que era um bruto. Precisava a todo e qualquer custo recuperar seu noivado com Seiya, mesmo ele não a amando, o amor dela valia pelos dois e com o tempo ele também iria amá-la.

_**Dar somente aquilo que te sobra**_

_**Nunca foi compartilhar, e sim dar esmola, amor**_

Uma grande tempestade caiu sobre a cidade naquela noite, fazendo com que postes e árvores caíssem sobre as ruas e estradas. Uma dessas estradas foi a que levava para Casa do Sol, atrasando Saori e Seiya.

- Mas que droga! – resmungou Seiya chutando o pneu do carro. – AI!

- Calma, Seiya. – falou Saori meio sonolenta. – Eu conheço um outro caminho, a estrada é de chão, e o caminho é muito mais comprido, porém, demoraríamos mais esperando aqui do que indo por este outro caminho.

- Não sei, Saori. Acho que esse caminho não deve ser seguro... – falou Seiya pensativo enquanto massageava o pé machucado.

- ORA, SEIYA! Você quer chegar lá, sim ou não?

- SIM! Mas de preferência vivo!

- Vamos, não é tão perigoso assim.

- Eu já disse que NÃO!

E seguiram por aquele outro caminho, demorariam muito mais tempo do que pelo caminho normal, mas ficar esperando que retirassem o poste da estrada talvez demorasse muito mais. Mas não demorou, em meia hora o poste já havia sido retirado da estrada.

A família Ogawara, ou o que se encontrava dela naquele apartamento, se encontrava na copa, tomando um fabuloso café da manhã.

- Fiquei preocupada ontem quando aquela tempestade começou, imaginei Seiya na estrada, imaginem se cai um poste ou uma árvore no meio da estrada e ele acaba sofrendo um acidente. – falou Marin, que como toda mãe, ficava aflita ao não ter notícias de seus filhos.

- Calma, mãe! – respondeu Shun. – Assim a senhora só fica nervosa à toa, a tempestade nem durou muito tempo e eu tenho certeza que ele está bem. Hoje o dia está até mais bonito do que ontem!

- Ai, Shun! O que eu faria sem você meu caçulinha? – falou Marin fazendo um cafuné na cabeça do filho.

- "Ai, Shun, eu só amo você e nem quero saber dos seus irmãos!" – debochou Shiryu imitando a voz da mãe. (ciumento.....)

- Ora, Shiryu! – se admirou Marin ao ver o ciúme do filho.

- Dona Marin, telefone. – falou a empregada.

- Deve ser o Shion, esqueceu novamente de algum compromisso! – reclamou Marin. – Alô?

- Me encontre na antiga usina próxima a sua fazenda, às 10:00, é urgente!

- Mas, - e antes que Marin pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa, desligaram.

- Mas ela tinha certeza de que era Aioria, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Olhou no relógio, tinha pouco tempo para ir até o local combinado.

- Garotos, eu vou ter que sair agora, é urgente. Shiryu leve seu irmão para a escola.

- Tá. Posso comer isso? – perguntou Shiryu mas sua mãe já havia ido embora.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Marin descobria que não conseguia negar um convite de Aioria, que tudo aquilo que lutara para esquecer estava novamente tomando conta de seu coração.

_**Se você não sabe, posso lhe dizer.**_

_**Depois da tempestade sempre vem a calma,**_

_**Mas eu sei que depois de você,**_

_**Depois de você não existe nada **_

Ikki acorda cedo, apesar da ressaca, nem notara a tempestade da noite passada, a única coisa que pensava agora era em como se redimir com Pandora. A campainha toca.

- Quem pode ser a essa hora da manhã? – mas ao abrir a porta ele tem uma grande surpresa.

- Oi. – disse Pandora já entrando. – Posso falar com você?

- Claro.

- Eu só queria dizer que você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida e que o que você faz ou deixa de fazer não... – mas Pandora foi interrompida por um beijo, um doce beijo de Ikki.

Ambos sabia que agora estariam para sempre presentes um na vida do outro. E sabia também que poderiam sofrer muito por isso, mas talvez valesse a pena, o que importava agora, era que eles continuassem a se beijar.

_**Por que você me curou quando estava ferido**_

_**Se hoje deixa de novo o coração partido**_

Hyoga pedira a Hilda que fosse até seu escritório na primeira hora da manhã. E lá estava ela quando ele abriu a porta do escritório.

- Entre, o que tenho pra lhe falar é realmente muito importante. – falou ele seriamente.

- Por favor, Hyoga. Está me deixando nervosa!

_

* * *

__Eh, agora eu soh vou postar d novo em 2005!_


	5. Chuva

Chuva

Seiya e Saori estão indo pelo caminho secundário, uma estrada de chão, mais a frente, avistam novamente os policiais.

Seiya, precisamos desviar...

Qual é o seu problema com a polícia, afinal? – perguntou irritado.

Eu fugi de casa! Sou uma fugitiva! – gritou Saori ficando desesperada enquanto se aproximavam dos policiais. – Sou uma fugitiva igual a minha mãe! Fujo da minha família, dos meus costumes e de um casamento arranjado!

Hum... Uma "fugitiva desequilibrada perigosa"... – falou Seiya ironicamente.

Exato! Agora, a menos que não queira chegar a Casa do Sol, desvie! – ordenou ela. – Droga! – exclamou. – Agora teremos que dar toda uma volta pra chegar em Casa do Sol!

E o pior é que tem uma outra tempestade vindo. – observou Seiya. – A cidade mais próxima fica a quantos quilômetros?

Muitos!

Shunrei olhava o pai andar de um lado para o outro no pequeno aposento da casa. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não tinha idéia do que. Em seu pensamento tinha certeza que Saori só poderia ter ido a um lugar, Casa do Sol. A mãe havia sido enterrada lá, e quando pequena encontrara a irmã inúmeras vezes adormecida perto do túmulo. O problema era como encontrá-la em Casa do Sol. Precisaria da ajuda de alguém que estivesse lá.

Kamus! – Shunrei exclamou e saiu correndo, deixando o pai ainda mais nervoso.

Shiryu largou Shun na escola e foi direto para o Clube de Esgrima. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, era incrível como apenas ele percebia os problemas por que passavam a família. Nenhum de seus irmãos notara a mudança no humor de Marin, nem a distração de Shun, provavelmente uma paixonite escolar, nem a estranha viajem de Seiya, nem a mudança de Ikki e Hyoga. E também, ninguém percebera a gravidade que começava a tomar o problema de solidão de Shiryu. Talvez por não ter nenhuma companhia e por passar o dia comendo, Shiryu perceba todos esses acontecimentos. Mas queria esquecê-los por algum tempo.

Shiryu! A quanto tempo, não? – falou um antigo conhecido de Shiryu.

É, acho até que já devo ter perdido meu posto de melhor pra você, Kamus. – falou Shiryu, que se orgulhava de já ter ganhado de Kamus, um dos melhores do Clube, foi mestre de Hyoga e de muitos outros garotos que praticavam o esporte ali.

O que acha de nos enfrentarmos novamente? – falou Kamus.

Acho uma ótima idéia.

Shiryu e Kamus se preparam e começam o duelo. Com certeza era o confronto entre os dois melhores, todos os presentes observam cada movimento dos dois.

Está falando sério, Hyoga? – perguntava com desconfiança Hilda.

É claro! Preciso de uma secretária e você me disse que se tivesse um emprego, se sentiria muito mais independente e confiante. – confirmou ele. – E acho que será uma ótima secretária.

Eu não sei, Hyoga... – Hilda sentia que não devia trabalhar ao lado de Hyoga. – E eu não sei se meu pai concordaria.

Então faremos o seguinte: hoje você fala com ele, caso tenha permissão, venha amanhã para começar a trabalhar, agora, se ele não deixar, apenas me telefone e eu irei entender. – explicou Hyoga. – Certo?

Certo! – concordou Hilda apertando a mão de Hyoga.

Ao sair do prédio onde ficava o escritório, Hilda olha para o céu nublado, sem saber o que fazer. Tinha um mau pressentimento. Queria muito ficar mais próxima de seu amigo, mas não sabia a que essa aproximação a levaria. No fundo, ela sabia que gostava muito de Hyoga e que a convivência podia transformar a amizade em amor, mas sabia que ele era casado, e que a esposa devia ser uma mulher maravilhosa e tudo isso só a faria sofrer.

_**Se as nuvens ficam escuras**_

_**É porque vai chover.**_

Marin entrou calmamente na fábrica abandonada, mas toda aquela calma era superficial, por dentro ela estava prestes a explodir de nervosismo. Tinha idéia do porque daquele encontro, mas não sabia o que iria explicar para Aioria.

Marin, que bom que veio. – falou Aioria.

O que é tão importante para me fazer vir até aqui? – perguntou Marin com ar de superioridade.

Acho que você tem algo a me dizer, uma história muito importante pra me contar. – sugeriu Aioria.

Não tenho nada a dizer, não temos mais nada o que conversar, não sei se você percebeu, mas já faz muitos anos que deixamos de nos ver e não temos nada o que falar. – falava Marin atrapalhando-se.

Fique calma, Marin. – pediu Aioria com uma voz doce. – Sei que me odeia pelo que aconteceu no passado, mas se o que disse àquela moça é verdade, acho que ainda temos muita coisa entre nós.

O que quer saber? – perguntou Marin com indiferença.

Você sabe...

Sim, - respondeu cabisbaixa. – essa é a resposta. Não vou tentar tapar o sol com a peneira. Eu tive uma filha, Aioria.

Uma filha! – Aioria queria perguntar mais para Marin, mas ela já havia saído.

Ikki levou Pandora até a entrada do acampamento, caminhavam pelas ruas com um brilho diferente no olhar, um sorriso sincero e mãos entrelaçadas.

Acho melhor eu entrar sozinha, não sei qual seria a reação do meu pai se soubesse que estou apaixonada por alguém que não pertence ao nosso grupo. – falou Pandora, envergonhada por ser refém de tão antiquadas tradições.

Certo. – Falou Ikki beijando-a. – E não esqueça de conversar com a sua irmã.

Pandora sorriu e saiu correndo na direção da cabana de Shaka. Ikki observou a cigana se distanciar e depois voltou para sua casa assoviando. Mu observou quando o casal chegou e foi falar com Pandora.

Pandora! – falou Mu segurando o braço da cigana.

O que quer, Mu? – falou com frieza.

Quero falar sobre nós. – disse ele largando o braço dela.

Não há mais nenhum "nós", Mu. Se é que você não percebeu. – concluiu Pandora apontando com a cabeça o lugar onde um minuto atrás estava Ikki.

É, acho que você já fez a sua escolha. Desejo sorte para você e seu amigo. Como pretende contar para o Radamanthys?

Do mesmo jeito que pretendia contar sobre você! Com uma carta.

Seiya saiu do carro seguido por Saori e pediu um quarto, o rádio encima do balcão estava sintonizado na estação da polícia. Um homem gordo e com barba para fazer veio vagarosamente atender os dois.

Um quarto, por favor! – falou Seiya.

Certo. Quarto zero seis. O senhor está certo de não andar por estas estradas a noite. – falou o homem. – Sabiam que seqüestraram uma cigana na capital? Pobre menina!... – suspirou ele, Saori e Seiya se olharam assustados.

Hilda varria o quarto, mesmo não tendo mais nenhuma sujeira no chão. Pandora entrou no quarto e ficou assustada com a atitude da irmã.

Hilda? Você está bem? – perguntou Pandora.

Tô! Claro que estou bem, Pan! – respondeu Hilda nervosa.

É que não parece, mana... – explicou.

Hilda suspirou, cabisbaixa, não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas, abraçou a irmã o mais forte que pôde e choraram juntas.

Me perdoa, minha irmã! Me perdoa pelo o que eu te disse! – falou Pandora.

Claro que eu te perdôo! Eu também quero pedir perdão! Você pode me perdoar? – perguntou Hilda soluçando.

Claro! Eu não quero mais brigar com você! Não agora que a nossa família está tão frágil! – disse Pandora.

Tem razão! Eu te amo, minha irmã! Te amo. – falou Hilda tentando sorrir em meio ao pranto.

Eu também te amo, irmã! Muito!

Minha irmãzinha! Eu preciso tanto te você. – sussurrou Hilda.

Shunrei não conseguira falar com Kamus. Amanhã o procuraria no Clube de Esgrima. Observou Pandora e Hilda abraçadas no quarto. Suspirou aliviada, finalmente elas haviam feito as pazes. Shunrei não sabia porque haviam brigado, mas não era certo irmãs brigarem, ainda mais agora que Saori desaparecera. Aioros entrou na pequena casa, parecia nervoso, mas não tão preocupado como anteriormente. Shunrei achou o comportamento do pai estranho.

O que houve, papai? – perguntou curiosa.

Julian chega amanhã! Contei a ele sobre sua irmã e ele disse que irá procurá-la pessoalmente.

June se despediu de duas amigas que foram para casa, começava a escurecer e nada de Miro buscá-la. "Será que aquele idiota esqueceu de mim?", perguntou a si mesma. Olhou para o lado e viu Shun saindo da biblioteca.

Oi! – falou June animada.

Oi... – respondeu vagamente ele.

Não sei se você sabe... – ela não sabia por onde começar. – Eu estou na sua turma.

É claro que sei! – falou entusiasmado. – Digo, eu sei. – tentou concertar, fazendo com que a loirinha sorrisse.

É que eu estou indo meio mal em Física, e notei que você está bem adiantado nessa matéria e eu pensei que... – explicava sem jeito a cigana.

Que eu podia te dar aulas?

Sim. – confirmou envergonhada.

Claro! Não tem problema nenhum por mim! – falou Shun sorridente.

Que bom! – concluiu June, ficando em silêncio algum tempo. – O que você ainda faz na escola?

Meu irmão teve que voltar na faculdade dele para resolver uns problemas. Ele só virá me buscar daqui uma hora mais ou menos. E você?

Um primo vem me buscar. – "não deixa de ser verdade! Além de meu noivo, Miro também é meu primo!" – Mas acho que ele me esqueceu... – June respirou fundo. – Quem sabe você não pode me acompanhar até a minha casa, é que tenho medo de ir sozinha, pode ser perigoso...

Tudo bem! Eu te acompanho.

Vocês são casados? – perguntou o dono do hotel onde Saori e Seiya estavam.

Sim/Não! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, deixando o velho com uma expressão confusa.

Ainda não! – concertou Saori. – estamos noivos! Estamos indo para Casa do Sol, vamos nos casar lá.

Ah! Tem parentes em Casa do Sol?

Ele/Ela! – outra vez responderam juntos.

Na verdade é nossa tia avó que mora lá, somos primos de segundo grau. – respondeu Seiya rapidamente.

Esse é o quarto de vocês. – falou o homem abrindo a porta. – Fiquem a vontade e parabéns pelo casamento! – concluiu fechando a porta do quarto.

Saori e Seiya suspiraram e jogaram-se na cama.

Vou comprar bebida! – falou Seiya.

Boa idéia! – concordou Saori.

Seiya voltou rápido com uma garrafa de vinho que o gentil dono do hotel havia mandado como uma cortesia ao futuro casal.

Ele me perguntou onde eu estava indo e falei que iria comprar um vinho para comemorarmos... – contou Seiya. – E ele disse que se sentiria honrado em dar o primeiro presente de casamento! – Seiya ria muito.

Não acredito! – falou Saori, também rindo enquanto abria o vinho e servia nas taças.

Então, - falou Seiya tomando um gole de vinho. – porque está fugindo de casa?

Pelo mesmo motivo que você. – respondeu.

Uma garota? – falou Seiya.

Não! – gritou Saori. – Eu fugi porque quero ser independente!

Você bebeu demais, não é por isso que eu estou aqui.

É sim. Você não ama a sua noiva, e não quer seguir o que sua família diz que é melhor para você. – Seiya estava arrepiado, o que Saori dizia fazia sentido. – Não estamos atrás do amor da nossa vida, Seiya, estamos atrás do nosso sonho de liberdade, essa é a dura verdade.

Quem... – Seiya não entendia, mas não queria fazer a pergunta pois tinha medo da resposta. – Quem é ele?

Eu o conheci numa festa, lá no acampamento. – contava Saori não se preocupando mais com a taça e bebendo o vinho direto da garrafa, assim como Seiya. – Eu estava dançando, de repente eu tropecei e caí sobre um rapaz, nós quase caímos no chão, mas ele me segurou, me segurou firme, eu me senti tão segura, protegida. – Seiya, que ouvia atentamente, ficou atônito. – Sem pensar em nada fomos nos aproximando e nos beijamos... Mas foi só, eu o procurei mas não encontrei. Ele tinha lindos olhos castanhos, parecidos com os seus. – Saori riu. – Que besteira! Acho que estou bêbada! Estou te comparando com ele. Sabe, minha irmã viu que eu iria encontrá-lo, Hilda é muito boa com as cartas.

Cartas? – falava Seiya, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

É! Eu sou melhor lendo mãos. Quer ver? – falou Saori que sem esperar resposta pegou a mão de Seiya e a observou atenta, passando seus dedos sobre as linhas da palma da mão dele.

Você? – sussurrou Seiya, fitando-a.

Vejo que o amor da sua vida está bem próximo de você, juntos irão enfrentar muitos obstáculos, ela está bem perto mesmo, você que não percebe... – informou Saori olhando para Seiya e notando o olhar estranho com que ele a olhava.

Não percebia... – "É você, Saori! Foi você o tempo todo!" – Agora eu percebo... – e antes que Saori pudesse perceber, Seiya a beijou.

Foi como se ela tivesse voltado no tempo, naquela noite de festa, quando conhecera seu misterioso amado, quando o beijou, sem conhecê-lo, mas já amando-o. O gosto de vinho em seus lábios, os braços de Seiya envolta dela. Protegida novamente, amada novamente. Mas não era ele, não podia ser ele, Seiya havia se apaixonado por sua grande amiga Fler, aquilo era apenas efeito da bebida.

Pare, Seiya!

Mas Saori...

Cometemos um engano! Acho que bebemos demais por hoje, eu vou tomar um banho e dormir. Com licença. – disse Saori secamente se levantando do carpete e se trancando no banheiro.

Seiya pegou o livro que trouxera na mochila e o abriu, lá estava a flor que fora sua única esperança, e agora era sua única forma de provar para Saori que era ela a garota por quem ele havia se apaixonado.

Apesar de ter levado um sermão da mãe e do irmão por ter saído da escola sem avisar, Shun estava feliz. Poderia ficar mais tempo junto com June, pena que ela não se lembrasse dele, que conversaram naquela festa no acampamento.

Hyoga também estava contente, apesar de tudo. A empresa não ia muito bem, mas a presença de Hilda no escritório poderia curar qualquer mal que sofresse. Já não podia negar que gostava da cigana. No início pensara que o interesse por Hilda fosse culpa do mau relacionamento com a esposa e se sentira muito mal com isso. Mas agora tinha certeza que estava realmente apaixonado por Hilda. E mesmo querendo ficar junto com ela desde que a conhecera, não queria trair Eire, e decidiu que iria se separar de Eire. Mesmo que não desse certo entre ele e Hilda, não poderia continuar enganando a esposa e nem a si mesmo. Não amava Eire, talvez jamais tenha amado. Pelo menos agora veria sua cigana todos os dias.

Se o céu está clareando   
É que o sol vai nascer.

Hilda e Pandora passaram a noite toda conversando. Hilda contou sobre o emprego que Hyoga lhe oferecera e o que começava a sentir por ele. Pandora falou do namoro com Ikki e de como tudo acontecera. O dia amanheceu e as irmãs recém haviam pegado no sono.

Na minúscula sala, Aioros tomava café junto com Shaka. Eles sempre faziam isso, desde que Métis sumira no mundo deixando os dois apaixonados e as cinco meninas para serem criadas por eles.

Aioros! – falava Shaka otimista. – Você não pode se preocupar tanto com as coisas! Se Saori foi embora foi porque ela quis, porque ela precisava ir, ela voltará, meu amigo.

Saori eu sempre soube que seria igual a mãe! Sempre foi, você sabe! Claro que sabe!

É, eu sei. – falou Shaka.

Por isso ela é sua preferida... – sussurrou Aioros. – Mas não é só isso que me preocupa, Shaka. Vocês pensam que eu não sei das coisas que acontecem na minha casa, mas é o contrário, sei muito mais que vocês. Hilda descobriu que Pandora e Mú estavam juntos, mas parece que está tudo bem, porque nenhumas delas gosta do rapaz, o pior é que eu sei que estão apaixonadas por rapazes que não são ciganos. Shunrei, coitada, vive para a família, mas eu sei que ela queria que alguém a amasse, ela quer ter sua própria família e talvez Kamus não seja a pessoa ideal para ela. Saori deve estar com o amante, nunca gostou de Julian! E June, ela é uma adolescente normal, que convive com adolescentes normais, mas ela não pode namorar como os outros, apesar de que não duvido que ela agüente isso por muito tempo! Pensa que só você sabe que Pandora e Hilda não são mais virgens? Ora, Shaka! Você também, não adiante dizer que só está aqui por causa das meninas por que sei que te falta coragem pra fazer o que eu mesmo devia ter feito! E Aioria que até hoje não esqueceu aquela filha de fazendeiro! Já fazem vinte anos! Eu não entendo mais nada! O que será da minha família, Meu Deus?

Chuva (Capital Inicial), Hilda e Hyoga... continua no próximo capítulo...


	6. Chuva 2

**Chuva (continuação)**

Já passava da meia-noite e Seiya ainda estava acordado, ao seu lado, deitada na cama, Saori dormia. Lembrou de ligar para a família, contar a Shiryu que finalmente havia encontrado a cigana que procurava, mas já estava muito tarde e provavelmente Shiryu já estava dormindo tão profundamente quanto Saori.

Marin finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono, ficou horas pensando em Aioria e na filha, chorou muito. Como em tão pouco tempo destruíram a paz que ela levara anos para conquistar? Se sentia vencida pela vida, e temia não haver mais tempo para concertar os seus erros. A única coisa que ela considerava certa em sua vida eram os filhos, e até isso ela corria o risco de perder. Se distanciava cada vez mais deles, estava tão perdida em seus problemas do passado que não tinha tempo para ajudar os filhos a enfrentarem os seus. Os via caindo e nada podia fazer. E o que seria dessa relação tão instável quando eles soubessem da irmã? Marin não imaginava qual seria a reação dos filhos, mas teria que arriscar.

Shiryu acordou assustado com o barulho do celular, ainda confuso, procurou o aparelho por cima da mesinha, era de manhã.

Alô? – falou ele com voz de sono.

Te acordei, Shiryu? – perguntou do outro lado da linha.

Sim, digo, não. Quem está falando? – perguntou Shiryu começando a acordar de verdade.

É Julian Solo...

Hyoga acordou cedo, e se arrumou para ir a empresa. Estava ansioso, hoje receberia a resposta de Hilda. Ligou para empresa, como esperava não havia chegado ninguém, era muito cedo, nem ele mesmo soube explicar porque ligou, talvez mesmo sabendo que Hilda ainda não estava lá, queria ele que a moça já estivesse esperando-o.

Querido? – ouviu a voz de Eire chamar.

Ahm! – respondeu ele.

O que foi? – perguntou ela. – Você parecia estar em outro mundo!

Talvez estivesse... – balbuciou Hyoga.

Não parece muito disposto hoje. Talvez fosse melhor não ir a empresa...

Não! – exclamou ele, não podia imaginar essa possibilidade. – Eu preciso ir a empresa. E não é nada, apenas acordei muito cedo.

Certo. Não se esqueça de convidar Shura para o jantar de amanhã a noite...

Não vou me esquecer. – confirmou secamente.

Ótimo. – disse Eire indiferente.

Eu já vou, quero chegar cedo hoje.

Claro...Até a noite, querido.

Hilda sentou-se a mesa para o café-da-manhã. Shunrei fazia torradas, enquanto Aioros lia o jornal, estavam todos muito quietos, e Hilda chegou a ficar com medo de tamanho silêncio.

Bom dia, Hilda! – falou Shunrei a virar-se e ver a irmã sentada a mesa.

Bom dia... – disse vagamente.

Papai, aqui estão as suas torradas.

Obrigado, querida.

Papai... – Hilda tentava tomar coragem para falar com Aioros. – Papai...

Sim, minha filha, fale, estou te ouvindo.

Papai arrumei um emprego.

Como?

É, uma amiga minha, ela saiu da empresa e me recomendou ao patrão. Papai, o emprego é muito bom, vou ganhar bem e é o lugar onde sempre quis trabalhar!

Querida, não acho certo você trabalhar, não agora.

Mas pai! É uma oportunidade única, entenda...

Eu entendo, Hilda. – falava Aioros sério. – Apenas acho que não deve se prender a um emprego, podemos partir amanhã, ou até antes, e você teria que abandonar o trabalho e tudo o que conquistou nele...

Deixe-me apenas tentar... – implorou Hilda.

Se é o que quer...

Hilda abraçou o pai. June entrou na sala e ficou surpresa com a cena, a muito tempo não via a família tão feliz. Quem sabe agora eles começariam a ter um pouco de paz naquela casa?

Seiya? Acorde... – sussurrava Saori.

Que? – falou ele ainda de olhos fechados.

O seu café-da-manhã. – disse ela rindo do jeito dorminhoco de Seiya.

Café..?

É, eu fui buscar, pensei que você não estaria muito disposto a sair da cama para ir ao restaurante... Trouxe até uma aspirina para a ressaca...

Obrigado... eu acho...

Julian? – falou Shiryu muito surpreso com aquela ligação.

É... Eu cheguei a pouco na cidade e como você sempre é meu anfitrião aqui...

É. Mas o que há? Está sem carona? Quer que eu vá até o aeroporto e o leve até o hotel?

Sim, mas não vamos para o hotel. Você é corretor de imóveis, não?

Sou...

Então preciso de seus serviços. Quero uma casa... – contou Julian.

Casa? – falou Shiryu ainda mais confuso.

Exato. Dessa vez, eu vim para ficar!

Vamos, Seiya! – chamava Saori. – Se nos apressarmos chegamos em Casa do Sol a noite.

Calma! Eu só vou trocar de roupa!

Ok. Enquanto isso eu vou telefonar, tudo bem? – esperou alguma resposta, mas talvez Seiya, atrapalhado como estava, nem tivesse escutado. – Vou considerar como um sim.

Marin já estava no trabalho, Shiryu havia saído correndo até o aeroporto e Shun estava sozinho em casa, esperando o motorista para levá-lo a escola. Preferia ele ir sozinho, pegar o ônibus, mas era uma exigência da mãe e Shun sabia com ela ficava irritada quando ele era desobediente. O telefone da casa toca, Shun atende, talvez fosse Ikki ou Hyoga, estava com saudade de ambos.

Alô? – atendeu ele.

Shun? Oi, queridinho! O seu irmão está aí? – falou uma voz feminina que ele logo reconheceu.

Depende qual deles, Shina...

Que engraçado, Shun. O Seiya, por favor.

Ele viajou, já faz alguns dias, e eu nem sei para onde... – contou o garoto.

Foi ele que lhe mandou falar isso? – perguntou Shina começando a se irritar.

Não, ele viajou mesmo e nem pediu para falar nada, falando a verdade, ele nem avisou que iria viajar, só depois que já tinha partido.

Eu não acredito... – falou ela.

Nem ele eu acho... olha só, adoraria continuar a conversa mas eu tenho aula, tchau. – disse Shun desligando, sem esperar resposta do outro lado.

Vamos? – perguntou Tatsumi. (notaram que ele faz todos os papéis de empregados?)

Claro. – respondeu Shun pegando sua mochila no sofá.

Shunrei saiu de casa assim que lavou a louça do café, normalmente ela esperaria Pandora acordar para lhe servir o desjejum, mas precisava falar com Kamus antes que ele saísse de casa. Quando saía do acampamento cigano, viu que o carteiro já havia passado. Notou que uma das cartas era endereçada a Saori e havia sido enviada por Fler. Shaka chegava na mesma hora e Shunrei pediu que ele a entregasse em sua casa, pois podia dar alguma informação do paradeiro de Saori (embora tivesse certeza que ela estava em Casa do Sol.), estava atrasada e precisava se apressar.

Entendo... – respondeu Shaka após as explicações de Shunrei. – Deixe comigo, vou passar em casa e logo depois entrego a carta ao seu pai.

Obrigada. – agradeceu a garota. Mas Shaka não tinha intenção de entregar aquela carta para Aioros.

Hilda andava desligada pelas ruas e entrou quase saltitante no edifício comercial onde ficava o escritório de Hyoga, ao chegar no elevador olhou-se no espelho para se recompor. Entrou no escritório, a secretária falava no telefone e Hilda ficou parada na sua frente esperando para lhe falar.

Sim, D. Eire... – falava a secretária. – Eu vou telefonar assim que puder... – ao ver Hilda a secretária fez sinal para que entrasse.

Obrigada! – sussurrou.

Saori entrou na cabine telefônica, respirou fundo, torcia para que o pai não atendesse e nem estivesse perto do telefone.

Deus me ajude! – exclamou ela enquanto discava os números.

O telefone começa a tocar na casa de Shaka, que entra correndo em casa e atende.

Alô?

Shaka! – falou Saori com alívio. – Que bom que você atendeu... Se meu pai estiver perto diga que foi engano e eu ligo mais tarde.

Não, minha ciganinha! – respondeu Shaka. – Pode falar, Saori, seu pai não está aqui.

Como você está? Minhas irmãs, estão bem? E papai?

Estamos todos bem Saori! Mas tenho duas novidades para você, - contou Shaka. – uma é má... e a outra, eu não sei.

Conte-me, qual é a má?

Julian, chega hoje na cidade...

O que? – gritou Saori, não podia ser verdade.

E a outra é que tem uma carta da Fler para você.

Da Fler? Carta? – Saori lembrou do beijo, "como pude fazer isso!".

Eu não abri, obviamente, mas se você quiser que eu leia para você...

Sim, - disse Saori sem entusiasmo. – leia.

_Querida Saori,_

_Não é do meu feitio escrever, mas não tenho como telefonar. Não sabia se você havia fugido mesmo porque não a encontrei em Casa do Sol. Agora estamos em Nova Vila. Eu encontrei o Emiro aqui, ele é o garoto com quem conversei no aniversário do Shaka. Estamos no mesmo acampamento e começamos a namorar. Assim que aceitei o pedido dele corri para escrever. E um detalhe, bobo, mas muito importante para mim: qual o nome daquela flor que você usava na cabeça na festa do Shaka? Era igual ao buquê que minha mãe deu para o aniversariante. _

_Um grande abraço, Fler._

Emiro? – sussurrou Saori.

Lembro dessa flor, era desse buquê mesmo! Eu que coloquei ela no seu cabelo... – falou Shaka recordando. – Era a flor preferida de Métis, e você ficou tão parecida com ela, você é parecida com a sua mãe...

É, eu sei que flor é essa. – falou Saori séria. – Então, tirando a chegada do Julian, está tudo bem por aí?

Sim, querida. Hilda até arrumou um emprego. Seu pai é que está furioso com você. – falou Shaka, tentando passar um ar de reprovador, mas sem conseguir. – Por falar nisso onde você está?

Nem eu mesma sei direito agora, mas vou para Casa do Sol. – olhou para o lado e viu, um pouco distante, Seiya encostado no carro esperando-a. – Olha, Shaka, tenho que desligar. Beijos, não conte que eu liguei!

Está bem. Sorte, ciganinha! Beijos.

Tchau. – despediu-se Saori colocando o telefone no gancho. – "Seiya!".

Saori não podia acreditar, o garoto que ela tanto procurava esteve o tempo todo ao seu lado, como ela não percebera antes? Como não o reconhecera? Como ele percebera? Claro, ela mesma contou a história. A cigana começa a lembrar de várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

"Estou vendo um grande amor, ele não sabe mas também está a sua procura. Os seus destinos vão se cruzar várias vezes. A convivência entre vocês vai mudar não só as suas vidas, como também a vida das pessoas que os cercam."

"Que esse estranho, por quem seu coração bateu mais forte não é o seu grande amor?"

"Ele tinha lindos olhos castanhos, parecidos com os seus. Que besteira! Acho que estou bêbada!"

Vamos, Saori! – gritava Seiya buzinando do carro.

Saori entrou no carro quieta e cabisbaixa, colocou o cinto. Olhou timidamente para Seiya ele dirigia compenetrado e não notou ela a observá-lo. Saori o amava, agora ela sabia, talvez já soubesse desde o início, e ele também sabia, Seiya descobrira antes dela. Ele tentara contar, Saori não o deixara explicar. E agora eles estavam no carro, indo para Casa do Sol, como se fossem dois estranhos, procurando por eles mesmos.

**Será que é tão difícil dizer aquilo que você sente?**

**Será que você diz a verdade ou então você mente?**

Pandora acordou muito tarde naquele dia. Enquanto cantava, a moça preparava o seu café-da-manhã. Mais tarde iria ver Ikki. Almoçariam juntos e não poderia buscar June na escola.

Vou pedir para a Shunrei fazer isso para mim. – pensou Pandora. – Por falar nisso, onde está a Shunrei?

Era a terceira vez que Shunrei tocava a campainha do apartamento de Kamus. Mas não adiantava, chegou atrasada, ele já devia estar no Clube a essas horas. Ela não sabia o endereço do Clube, mas por sorte o porteiro do prédio a ajudou.

Marin assinava alguns papéis, tentava acabar logo todo o serviço, quanto mais cedo saísse mais cedo poderia ir até o escritório da tal detetive que conhecera ontem. Não sabia bem o porque, mas simpatizou muito com a moça. Acreditava que ela podia realmente ajudar a encontrar Seika. Ainda pensando nisso, Marin escutou vozes alteradas do lado de fora do escritório, e antes que pudesse questionar o que estava acontecendo, viu Aioria invadir sua sala tempestivamente.

O senhor não pode... – dizia Shion.

Aioria! O que pretende entrando no meu escritório desse jeito? – falou Marin indignada.

Falar com você! – respondeu.

Eu não vou admitir esse tipo de invasão...

Podemos falar a sós? – perguntou Aioria olhando de canto para Shion.

Não, não tenho nada a tratar com você que meu assistente não possa saber.

É sobre a nossa filha. – falou calmamente.

Shion, saia por favor e não deixe que ninguém nos interrompa. – ordenou Marin imediatamente.

Quero falar com você sobre a minha decisão...

Sua decisão? – falou ela em tom de irônia. – Escute, quando eu encontrar a minha filha...

Escute você, - disse Aioria perdendo a paciência. – Eu vou encontrar a nossa filha, e quando isso acontecer, quero que venha morar conosco, eu, você e ela.

Morar com você? – continuou ironicamente Marin.

Se preferir, moramos nós com você, se os seus filhos concordarem...

Quem lhe disse que quero morar com você?

Os seus olhos... – falou Aioria se aproximando. – A sua boca... o seu coração. – concluiu ele, beijando-a.

**Vê se assume o que você quer dizer**

**Eu já decidi o que eu quero fazer.**

Julian contava sobre a Europa enquanto Shiryu dirigia. Já havia visto duas casas, mas nenhuma agradou o recém-chegado, tanto, que ele resolveu se hospedar num hotel e continuar a procura no outro dia. Shiryu contou a Julian sobre sua vida, sobre a família e Julian parecia ser um bom ouvinte.

E o pior de tudo, - contava Shiryu. – É que o Seiya resolveu viajar com uma desconhecida agora, uma tal de... de...

Shunrei! – gritou Julian.

Não, mas é parecido.

Não, estou falando dessa moça aí na frente.

Moça? – Shiryu olhou para a frente e viu um garota na rua, não teve como desviar, enfiou o pé no freio, fazendo ele e Julian serem empurrados para trás.

Shunrei cai no chão. Shiryu e Julian saem do carro.

Oh! Meu Deus! Ela está... está...

Desmaiada. – concluiu Julian.

Graças a Deus! – falou Shiryu suspirando de alívio.

Shunrei... – chamava Julian, tentando reanimá-la. – Shunrei, você está bem?

Eu... – balbuciou meio tonta abrindo os olhos. - Julian! – gritou Shunrei levando um susto.

Sim, sou eu. Você está melhor?

Eu, acho que sim.

Acho melhor levarmos a moça para o hospital. – sugeriu Shiryu.

Não, não é necessário. Mas gostaria de pedir um favor...

Pode pedir, moça, eu me sinto na obrigação de ajudá-la.

Podem me levar nesse lugar? – perguntou Shunrei com a voz fraca mostrando um papel.

Claro. – falou Shiryu olhando o papel... – Espera, eu conheço esse Clube... Não é esse o endereço.

Tem certeza? – perguntou Julian.

Sim, eu faço esgrima lá. E se você estava indo para lá, Shunrei, é esse o seu nome, não? – ela confirma com a cabeça. – Pois é, você está muito longe de lá.

Mas como...

Não se preocupe, eu a levarei lá. – disse Shiryu muito prestativo.

Pois eu estou muito cansado e vou para o Hotel. – falou Julian.

Você se importa de passarmos no hotel antes? – perguntou Shiryu como se a acidentada fosse sua patroa e ele apenas o motorista.

Não, deixe. Eu vou de táxi. Não tem problema, leve Shunrei até o tal Clube.

Se você não se importa mesmo...

**Você não sabe muito bem onde ir**

**Não tente me confundir.**

Bom dia, chefe! – cumprimentou Hilda, fazendo Hyoga, que lia alguns papéis, olhar surpreso para ela.

Chefe? Então o seu pai deixou? – falou ele com um sorriso na cara.

Sim!

Que bom! – falou Hyoga, os dois se abraçam muito felizes, mas logo percebem o erro e se distanciam. – Desculpe. – disse ele.

Eu é que peço desculpas!

Bem, mas acho que se você quiser já pode começar. – falou Hyoga tentando mudar de assunto.

Ah! Claro. – concordou Hilda, que demorou alguns segundos para lembrar do que Hyoga falava. – É, acho que devo começar.

Certo. – falou ele passando a mão pela nuca. – Podemos começar por estes papéis, - falou o empresário enquanto pegava uma pasta verde. – são documentos de extrema importância e...

O telefone toca, fazendo Aioria e Marin se afastarem rapidamente. Ambos olham atônitos para o outro. Marin desvia o olhar, o telefone continua tocando insistentemente. Marin passa por Aioria e atende o telefone.

Oi... Poderia me ligar mais tarde, querida, é que estou com um problema aqui... – a voz do outro lado fala alguma coisa e Marin solta uma risada fraca. – Eu ligo mais tarde então, tchau.

Problema? – perguntou Aioria.

Temos que conversar. – fala ela ignorando a pergunta anterior.

Finalmente você admitiu! – comemorou.

Aioria, esse não é a hora e muito menos o lugar, mas essa conversa é urgente. – falou Marin se encaminhando para sua poltrona e sentando-se. – Por favor, sente-se. – pediu ela apontando para uma das cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

Não sou um de seus clientes, Marin. – disse Aioria com tom severo.

Fique de pé, então! – suspirou. – O meu maior erro, Aioria, não foi ter me apaixonado por você, ou ter tido uma filha dessa nossa relação, o meu erro maior foi não ter conseguido segurá-la perto de mim, ter deixado que a levassem de mim. Desde o dia em que a tiraram de mim até o nascimento do Ikki eu não sorri, eu chorei todas as noites, todos os dias, e mesmo depois do nascimento dos meus cinco filhos eu ainda me sentia incompleta, eu sentia a falta dela o tempo todo e ainda sinto. – lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Marin. – Eu só serei completa quando eu puder abraçar a minha filha! A minha filhinha!

A nossa filha! – Aioria ajoelhou-se frente a Marin e a abraçou. – Nós vamos encontrá-la e seremos uma família...

Não! Você não entende, Aioria? Jamais seremos uma família! – gritou Marin, que soluçava de tanto chorar.

Saori olhava a paisagem pela janela do carro. Queria conversar com Seiya mas não sabia como. Achou melhor esperar a hora do almoço. O carro andava em alta velocidade e isso a preocupava. Seiya, até agora, dirigira calmamente, apesar da pressa de ambos em chegar a Casa do Sol.

Seiya começou a se sentir mal, estava indo muito rápido pela estrada e talvez por isso estivesse tão tonto, diminuiu a velocidade. Saori, notando que ele estava estranho, perguntou se estava tudo bem com Seiya, que respondeu que sim. Passaram mais alguns quilômetros, sempre em silêncio. Talvez tenha sido aquele silêncio indesejado que estivesse lhe fazendo mal. Piorava, era melhor parar.

Seiya porque parou o carro? – perguntou Saori muito preocupada.

Eu acho que estou meio cansado ainda. – respondeu ele respirando fundo.

Seiya... – sussurrou a cigana. Ela olhou em volta do carro, nada nem ninguém, apenas eles dois e a estrada.

Saori pare de me olhar assim como se eu fosse morrer. – reclamou fazendo com que ela baixasse a cabeça.

Não era minha intenção. – disse a garota, saindo do carro e andando até uma parte do grande campo que cercava a estrada.

Saori. – gritou ele, também saindo do carro. – Me desculpe. Eu fui grosso...

Seiya, quem é a tal garota que você procura? – perguntou ela, Seiya se manteve em silêncio, apenas baixou a cabeça. – Me diga, Seiya! Quem é ela? – insistia a cigana num tom inquisidor.

Você. – respondeu ele num sussurro quase inaudível.

Prove! – pediu Saori.

Seiya andou até o carro e pegou seu livro, enquanto caminhava na direção de Saori, ele contava qual era a sua única recordação do que aconteceu naquele dia.

Depois que nos beijamos e você saiu correndo, só o que eu achei foi uma flor, o único vestígio seu. Eu guardei esta flor nesse livro. – Seiya tossiu. – Eu procurei em um livro de botânica antigo que achei em casa e o nome da flor é... – Seiya cai ajoelhado no chão e tossindo muito, o livro cai e se abre na página onde ele havia guardado a flor, Saori se ajoelha para ajudar Seiya e fica paralisada ao ver a flor.

Dracena! – Saori diz ao ver a flor no livro. – Seiya! Você está bem?

Estou. Eu me sinto melhor agora. – Seiya olhou para sua amada e sorriu.

Como eu não percebi...

Schii! Saori! – disse ele fazendo sinal para que a garota não falasse. – Eu tentei te contar, mas...

Mas eu não quis escutar! Como pude ser tão tola?

O que importa é que estamos juntos! Isso é tudo o que importa, estarmos juntos! – conclui Seiya, fazendo Saori sorrir, ele aproxima o rosto da cigana do seu e os dois se beijam.

Hyoga e Hilda trabalham silenciosamente durante toda a manhã. Pediram uma pizza na hora do almoço, para continuarem o serviço sem interrupções. Enquanto comem, Hilda conta coisas engraçadas sobre o acampamento, Hyoga a observa fascinado e não consegue nem disfarçar sua admiração por ela.

Eu analisei esses documentos mais recentes e eu acho melhor você dar uma olhada nesse contrato de patrocínio... – Hyoga a observava, Hilda estava compenetrada nos documentos, mas ele já não prestava atenção em nada do que ela lhe explicava. – Eu não achei nenhuma referência sobre essa penúltima cláusula do contrato. Não há mais nenhuma cópia desse documento?...Hyoga?

Hã? Ah! Claro... – respondeu ele vagamente. – Mas você devia ter pedido isso para a secretária do escritório, ela que é encarregada disso.

Hyoga, você anda meio distraído... aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hilda muito preocupada.

Não, mas pode acontecer... – respondeu Hyoga misteriosamente.

Como assim?

É que... Nada, Hilda, nada...

Tem certeza? – insistiu a assistente.

Não! – falou Hyoga beijando a cigana.

**Quer chuva? Deixa rolar**

**Afinal as nuvens estão ou não estão carregadas?**

Shun sentou num canto na hora do recreio, já havia feito algumas amizades, mas preferiu ficar sozinho naquele dia, escutando seu discman. O rapaz ficou sentado em uma mesa no canto da cantina, de olhos fechados, balançando a cabeça e cantando baixinho. Passados alguns minutos, Shun lembrou-se que precisava ler um livro para a aula de literatura e aquela era a melhor hora, abriu os olhos e quase caiu da cadeira ao ver June sentada à sua frente fitando-o.

June?

Sim? – falou ela rindo. – O que foi? Te assustei? Desculpa, mas é que você estava tão lindo escutando música...

Que isso... – disse Shun ficando vermelho.

Tirei até uma foto com o meu celular.

Eu não sabia que você tinha celular...

E não tinha mesmo! Comprei hoje, se meu pai descobre me mata! – contou June. – Alguém naquela casa tem que se integrar a tecnologia! – afirmou a garota entusiasmada.

June, você é única! Não existe no mundo alguém igual a você! – falou Shun rindo.

Sabe, Shun... eu gosto de você... gosto muito... – confessou a estudante dando um beijo no colega.

Saori e Seiya descansavam deitados embaixo de uma árvore, a cigana ria enquanto ele contava alguma coisa engraçada de seu passado. Estavam abraçados, e agora, mais do que nunca, Saori sabia que seu lugar não era andando de um lado para o outro com sua família, mas sim com Seiya, em qualquer lugar do mundo, mas ao lado de quem ela tanto ama. Entendia, naquele momento, que ambos não viram a verdade por comodidade, para continuarem fugindo, para não enfrentarem a verdade de que finalmente a busca havia acabado.

**Você tem vontade de olhar mas não abre seus olhos.**

Marin finalmente parara de chorar, contara tudo o que acontecera após Aioria ir embora, deixando-a grávida. Ele também contara o que lhe havia acontecido durante esse tempo todo em que estiveram separados. Enfim, esqueceram as mágoas, tudo estava explicado, justificado. Mas Marin ainda sentia um aperto no coração. Sentia-se amparada pela presença de Aioria, e já não lhe incomodava sua insistência em se reaproximar. Pensou em como seria se achasse a sua filha e tanto ela quanto Aioria fossem morar em seu luxuoso apartamento junto com seus filhos, "uma família, um lar completo". Mas ela sabia que não existia essa possibilidade em sua vida.

**Você tem vontade de amar mas não abre seus braços.**

Julian chegou no hotel, estava cansado, mas ainda não podia dormir, precisava ligar para o acampamento, saber notícias de sua noiva. Como Saori podia ter feito aquilo com ele? Ultimamente ela andava estranha, notara o recém-chegado, mas não pensou que seria capaz de fugir. Ele a amava, lembrava-se de quando partiu para a Europa, lembra daquela menina tão misteriosa e quieta, e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz e espontânea. Julian amara Saori desde pequeno e sentia-se muito feliz por poder casar com quem ele tanto amava, sabia que entre os de sua raça, aquilo era algo muito raro. Só o que queria era encontrar Saori e se casar com a amada, precisava dela, da sua presença e de seu carinho, ele não abriria mão de sua noiva, de sua única felicidade.


End file.
